Ranch Montan White
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Historia de vaqueros, de familia que pierden la unidad, como la vida y sus cambios pueden volverlas a reunir, ser moderno no significa que seamos liberales, la libertad debe estar ligada a la responsabilidad y al amor, un romance nace para ser ejemplo y otros se des hacen para demostrar que solo el verdadero amor triunfa, espero sea de su agrado.
1. Mi Padre

**Ranch Montan White**

_**Por Mayraexitosa**_

Prologo

Esta historia es la vida de las hijas de Ronald White, un hombre vaquero en toda la extensión de la palabra, cabal, leal y muy afamado en Texas, donde se lleva a cabo la más hermosa historia de las White las chicas que siendo preparadas llegaron a Texas después de haber estudiado en Europa y siendo hijas muy consentidas y mimadas, llegó el día que Ronald White las necesitó.

Dando comienzo a una historia de mucho valor y confianza, la menor de las White nunca se fue, Candy White se quedo junto a su padre, estudió cerca y ayudaba a su Padre a sacar adelante todos los menesteres al no contar con hijos varones, ella aprendió de ganado, de caballos, de todo tipo de animales, estudio en el mismísimo Texas la carrera de Doctora veterinaria porque así ella sería quien apoyaría a su valioso padre, el más rico de toda unión americana, gracias a ella, fue que a sus hermanas nada les faltó, despilfarraron el dinero y se dieron una vida de damas de sociedad mientras ella se quedó a conocer lo que su padre tanto necesitaba.

Candy White era la más pretendida chica de todo el estado en general, muchos ambicionaban las tierras pero ella encontró una forma de quitarse a esos que tanto la asediaban diciendo que la fortuna no era de ella sino de la mayor de sus hermanas, pues su madre la dejo como única heredera en condición a su Padre, esto era una real mentira, su Padre al enterarse sonreía, y fue a ver los estados de cuentas que llevaba, se dio cuenta que Candy era la que nunca gastó su fortuna, sino sus hermanas, que como estudiaban y se preparaban en Europa y con la distancia y todos los gastos ellas habían despilfarrado toda su herencia, mientras que Candy nunca la utilizó, por el contrario sirvió para apoyar y acrecentar el rancho, fue así que tomo una decisión que nadie se imaginó jamás, ella sería la única dueña de Rancho Montan White, su padre lo puso a su nombre no era heredado era de ella, así que no había pelea en el testamento, tenía algunas condiciones pues sus hermanitas eran preparadas y podían quitarle a Candy lo de ella, pero el padre la dejó muy bien protegida, pues la herencia de él la dejo a sus otras hijas, sin incluir a Candy y el testamento diría que ella no recibiría nada.

Para asegurarse llamó a sus socios de la juventud y les pidió apoyo para Candy que si alguien la atacaba por ser la dueña de Rancho Montan White, ellos la defenderían de quien fuera, esos amigos estaban muy lejos de él, pero apreciaban al viejo Ronald como a un hermano y por supuesto que aceptaron apoyarlo llegado el caso de necesitarse, pues ellos tenían fortunas muy importantes las cuales respaldarían en una emergencia a Candy White, quedando como sus fiadores honorarios y socios protectores.

Otra de las coincidencias es que todos sus amigos tenían como mínimo dos varones cada uno mientras que White solo mujeres había tenido y seis hijas, era muy delicada la situación, pues cualquiera podía acabar con sus hijas de proponérselo y en eso un hombre estaba muy dispuesto Daniel Legan tuvo un hijo varón, siempre había querido casarse con la hija menor, pero cuando supo que la hija mayor era la heredera principal, sus objetivos cambiaron por completo.

Ronald veía montando a Candy domando un caballo que su amigo Tom le ayudaba por ver a esa hermosa mujer dominando el caballo él se enloquecía, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Candy desde niño, pero ella no le correspondía y eso a muchos les sucedió "Cuando llegue el amor de mi vida lo reconoceré", esa frase era por mucho la que escucharon todos sus pretendientes, pues ella no les correspondía.

Capitulo 1

Mi Padre

Ronald White cayó enfermo, Candy mando llamar a sus hermanas, ninguna pudo venir estaban muy ocupadas y por la distancia no podrían llegar, pero mandaban decir que su Padre era muy fuerte, que nada malo sucedería, llegaron sus amigos y socios a verlo Hans Williams, sonreía con él, lo veía muy delgado, no era el hombre fuerte que había sido en la juventud y sabía que su momento se acercaba, llegó después Jerry Carter, él y su familia adoraban a Candy, sabían que era la única que siempre estuvo ahí. Después llegó William Andrew, este se quedo varias semanas conviviendo con su amigo, ambos conversaban como nunca y por finalizar llegó Bob Wells, ese hombre que adoraba a Candy y sonreía.

-Vamos Ron, mira que mejor la quieres, si en esa hija tienes a cinco varones juntos, sabe hacer todo lo que hacíamos nosotros. Ron sonreía orgulloso de Candy, William dijo

-Bob ella siempre será una mujer valiosa, la más parecida a su madre pero por dentro lleva un Ron con toda la fortaleza en ella. Jerry al escucharlos dijo

- Y deben ver como tiene a todos aquí, no solo marchando al son que ella toca, sino tras ella y no deja que nadie se le acerque, sabe controlar muy bien el ganado. Todos se reían. Llegaban los hijos de Carter por él, saludaban muy formales venían por su Padre y ambos ya estaban casados, llevaban la administración de su Padre y lo amaban como a nadie. Candy los atendía y los saludaba, para despedirse de Jerry quien le dijo

-Solo varones tuve, tu eres mi hija también. Los hijos de Jerry sonreían y apreciaban a Candy.

Días después se iba Hans sonriente porque dijo que Ron viviría más que todos y solo se estaban reuniendo por puro gusto, este hombre falleció antes que Ron, dos semanas después de haberse reunido. Candy no le aviso a su Padre y ella fue a su despedida.

Bob se fue solo, dijo que si Ron faltaba el vendría a cuidar personalmente a Candy, se lo juró a William y a Ronald, ambos sonreían pero este fallecería después de Ron. William en cambio antes de irse dijo.

-Candy tengo dos hijos y ambos solteros los enviare a apoyarte Anthony y Albert serán quienes te ayuden por mí, a cuidar a este viejo papelero que solo hace por morirse y no termina de irse. Candy sonreía por lo que escuchaba de su Tío William, pues ella los quería como hermanos de su Padre.

Llegó un sequito de autos por William que se lo llevaban a Escocia, ya se había quedado mucho tiempo, pronto llegaría la muerte de Ron y ella estaba sola con él, llamó a los médicos, hizo todo lo humanamente posible pero su valioso padre se iba feliz con esa pequeña a la que le decía su "coyotita" comúnmente así se les decía a la hija menor y eso a él lo lleno de felicidad desde que nació Candy.

Tom estuvo con ella, llegaron los hijos de Jerry y sus esposas, la familia de Hans y uno de los hijos de William Andrew, las hijas por los traslados y sus equipajes voluminosos, no pudieron llegar a tiempo, la realidad es que se les había terminado el dinero y sus cuentas estaban muy debajo de lo normal, así comenzaban por querer volver pronto pero sus ropas y sus cosas, sus departamentos, Romina la mayor una joven castaña muy bonita a la que todos conocían como Romí, venía de Inglaterra la acompañaba su novio Terry, Bezy una hermosa rubia vendría de Alemania su nombre real era Albeza esta venía acompañada de su guapo novio Edward, pues planeaban casarse pronto.

De Francia venía Orelia mejor conocida como Lely, una hermosa modelo castaña con su prometido Pierre, de Suiza volvía Cesárea, la peli roja de la familia a quien todos llamaban con el nombre de Chay y su novio John y desde Austria volvía Guillermina o Mine para sus conocidos esta también venía con su novio Ben, los cuales ya vivían juntos, los planes recibir la herencia y casarse, o bien seguir viviendo sus vidas.

En el sepelio hubo una hermosa reunión de amigos, todos muy atentos, Candy en todo momento tranquila, vestía de negro en un hermoso y elegante vestido, Tom estaba muy pegado con ella, parecía su novio, hasta que se presentó el hijo mayor de William.

-Disculpe Srita. White, mi padre me envió a quedarme aquí, pero no quiero incomodarla con su novio, no se verá bien.

- No se preocupe Tom es como un hermano conoce todo en el rancho nos ayuda aquí y no es mi novio, él no vive en esta casa, usted es hijo de… mi Tío William

- ¿Su Tío?

- Es de cariño, el es un hermano de mi padre, se apreciaban mucho señor…

- Llámame Albert.

- A mi dime Candy.

- ¿Y sus hermanas?

- Están en Europa, no alcanzarán a llegar, llevamos varios días esperándolas, hasta que dijeron que no alcanzaban.

-Yo vengo desde Escocia y es extraño, esta época no es tan difícil de conseguir vuelos.

- No tengo idea porque no están aquí, las llame desde que se enfermó, pero por una cosa o por otra no creyeron que estuviera mal.

- ¿Son menores que usted?

- Por favor tutéame Albert, si eres casi un miembro de esta familia eres el hijo de mi Tío William, estás en tu casa, y no quiero que te sientas mal, aquí dispones de lo que necesites.

- Gracias Candy, pido lo mismo y me tuteas también

-Con esa barba y ese bigote no te pareces a ninguno de los amigos de mi Padre, te reconocí solo por sus ojos.

- ¿Mis ojos?

- Ninguno de los amigos de papá tiene una esposa tan bella como la esposa de mi Tío William, debiste sacar sus ojos.

- Gracias, entonces tus hermanas son las menores.

-Todas son mayores que yo, soy la menor.

- Mi padre no me dijo mucho de ti, solo que te cuidaría y te protegiera contra todos, la verdad no sé a qué se refiere, espero que no seas muy atacada por la gente, cosa que dudo, si tratas así a todos, deberían tratarte de maravillas.

- Gracias Albert, estás en tu casa, ya acomodaron tu equipaje, es la habitación que esta antes de la ultima, pues si llegan mis hermanas, no quise ocupar sus habitaciones, y no sé si vengan acompañadas,

-Gracias Candy, como sea estaré contigo hasta que todo termine, y despidas a todas las personas que vinieron a acompañarte.

Pasaron las horas y ella atendía a todos con muchas atenciones, se iban marchando y quedaba sola con Albert, y algunas personas recogiendo la casa. Ella dijo

- Fuimos tantas mujeres y no llegar ninguna al funeral, bien le dije a mi padre, que más que educarlas estábamos echándolas a perder, todos preguntaron por mis hermanas y muchos ni las conocen.

-Candy no siempre somos perfectos al educar a la familia, mi padre fue muy duro conmigo y mi hermano es muy bueno y muy consentido, no por eso es malo, al contrario es muy buen administrador y sabe llevar todo, lo cierto es que nos educamos junto a mi padre los dos.

- ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?

- Anthony. ¿Y tus hermanas?

- A ninguna le gusta su nombre así que te diré como las conocen a todas, a Romina la mayor la conocen como Romí, es muy buena estudió administración y finanzas. En realidad ella no sabía nada de sus hermanas, pues todas dijeron estudiar una cosa y se dedicaban a otra en el caso de Romí era modelo profesional. Albeza o Bezy es muy parecida a mí, es rubia y sus ojos son verdes claro. En ese momento Albert vio a los ojos a Candy y ella los tenía muy verdes, no claros. Orelia o Lely, Cesárea o Chay y Guillermina o Mine, yo soy Candice y me dicen Candy.

-Pues si son nombres poco comunes.

-Eso se lo deben a mi abuela, era muy metiche, no dejaba a mis padres poner el nombre, murió antes que yo naciera y me salve. Pues llevó el nombre más dulce, ambos se sonrieron.

Pasaban a cenar, después se iban a dormir, ahí vio Albert que la habitación del fondo era la de Candy, dijo

-Porque le toca esta habitación Candy, si usted puede elegir alguna más cercana a la escalera principal.

-Desde niñas soy la última, pero esta es la mejor habitación ¿y sabe por qué? Albert sonrió sin decir nada ella agregó - Porque es la mía, desde niñas mis hermanas soñaban con una serenata de sus novios, y buscaban el balcón al frente de la casa, mientras esta, se ve todo el jardín del patio trasero, se ve todo el paisaje más hermoso de las colinas del fondo, las actividades de los rancheros y el trabajo de este lugar, desde aquí es la mejor vista de toda la casa, no la cambiaría por nada, si se levanta temprano lo invito a cabalgar y que conozcas todas las cosas que hacemos aquí.

A eso de las cuatro de la mañana, Albert escuchó el agua de una regadera abrirse y supo que Candy se había levantado, el hizo lo mismo, tenía mucho sueño, un día antes se quedaron platicando y no se imaginó que Candy se levantará tan temprano, tal vez corría riesgos por los rancheros de ese lugar y es que Candy realmente es muy bonita, lo extraño es que no tenga novio, mi padre quiere que me case con una de las White y solo conozco a la menor, es probable que desee que conozca a las mayores, pero si viene Anthony se casaría con Candy sin dudarlo es la más hermosa mujer que he visto. Este se vio al espejo y traía la barba y el bigote, recordó a Candy y sonrió, la recordaba cuando le describía con detalles la vista de su habitación y este se rasuraba, se quitaba el bigote, pensando, total, si ella es una mujer muy hermosa, y si me corresponde ella sería por mucho la mujer ideal.

Salió y Candy estaba en la cocina vestida en jeans y camisa de mangas largas, un chaleco ajustaba su cintura haciéndola ver muy hermosa, su cabello era recogido en una coleta dejando caer sus hermosos rizos, preparaba todo junto a las cocineras para ayudar a servir.

Albert bajo vestido de manera informal en botas y jeans, camisa y chaqueta gabardina abierta de piel muy bonita, ahora ya no traía la barba ni el bigote buscaba a Candy escuchó cuando bajo, pero no la encontraba hasta que escuchó sus risas en la cocina y fue a buscarla, ella estaba de espaldas, sonriendo con Petrita una mujer que atendía la cocina.

- Petrita, que las tortillas estén recién hechas es delicioso, cualquier almuerzo así me lo acabaría, mira que iré a cabalgar y hoy hay ganado nuevo, los muchachos marcaran las reses y quiero ver que no haya ningún inconveniente. Petrita vio al hombre alto tras ella y la dejo hablar mientras sonreía, pues el hombre sonreía muy hermoso, se veía muy bien en la espalda de su niña White. Candy termino de agregar - Estaba tan nerviosa que hasta me desperté antes, nuestro invitado es muy atractivo. En eso Patrita abrió los ojos y apretó los labios asustada, se acababa de delatar con el invitado en su espalda. Candy ya no decía nada, tomando la bandeja para llevarla al comedor y se topaba de frente con Albert quien estaba sonriendo por lo que había escuchado, Candy se asombró tanto al ver a Albert sin barba y bigote que soltó la charola que llevaba y este no alcanzó a tomar más que una jarra humeante de leche caliente que alcanzó a tomar de su agarradera, para que no se derramara. Albert al ver la sorpresa de Candy y que este también se había recibido un buen piropo solo atino nervioso a decir

-Buenos días Candy, poniéndose un poco risueño pues estaba halagado por Candy.

-Bueno… Buenos días Albert, ¿tienes mucho aquí en la puerta?

-Iba llegando a buscarte.

- ¡Ah! Soltaba el aire Candy pensando que tal vez no la escuchó.

- ¿Por qué? Necesitas algo.

- No. Dijo en un suspiro, para después, levantaba la charola apenada por haberla dejado caer y Albert sonreía abiertamente al ver que definitivamente no le era indiferente a Candy. Si con su barba y bigote había sido atractivo para ella, al menos trataría de ser mucho mejor.

En Escocia Anthony hablaba con George

-Vamos George, si mi padre por fin confía más en mi que en Albert, lo mandó fuera y me dejo a cargo de todo, vez ya me estoy ganando su confianza, mi Padre sabe que soy muy bueno en los negocios.

-Señor Anthony, no tan bueno como sus primos, Alister y Archie, ellos ya les van ganando, Alister ya se casó y ustedes no. Recordando que mandó a Albert por delante con la idea de que conociera a una de las hijas de White y se casará, pues sus amigos ya tenían nietos mientras que él y Ron no.

En Inglaterra en el aeropuerto una pareja se besaba feliz pues viajarían juntos a conocer a su familia, aunque ya no alcanzaron a ver con vida a su Padre, Terry deseaba casarse con Romí y le había propuesto matrimonio en ese momento haciendo que ella aceptará y lo besara, ella vestía de negro y el igual, se veían muy atractivos, el actor y ella modelo, ambos con varios años de noviazgo, eran seguros sus sentimientos y la familia de Terry lo presionaba con que sentará cabeza, así fue que se animó a pedirle matrimonio a su novia, con la que ya llevaban una vida juntos y eran muy buenos en todo al estar unidos.

Ambos sabían sopesar los celos, las pretensiones de mujeres tras de Terry y de caballeros tras de Romí.

En New York llegaban a una trasbordo y se encontraban Bezy, Lely y Chay con sus parejas, ellas se abrazaban tenían años de no verse los hombres se saludaban con sincero aprecio, donde ellos eran sencillos y sin pretensiones, pues no eran de mucho dinero pero sabían trabajar bien, Edward pertenecía a una buena familia, Pierre y John eran trabajadores sencillos, pero amaban a sus novias y ellas los valoraban. Los seis tuvieron que esperarse al siguiente vuelo y se fueron a comer todos juntos invitados por Edward que deseaba ganarse a las hermanas de Bezy.

En Austria, salía el avión donde Mine notaba que su novio Ben puso muchos peros para poder ir, y este la alcanzaría después, temía que no la amará lo suficiente pues ellos vivían juntos y Ben no daba el paso para casarse.

En Texas, Albert y Candy cabalgaban por todo el Rancho donde ambos sabían mucho de caballos, la sorpresa para Albert fue saber que ella era veterinaria y a él, le fascinaban los animales.

-Si Albert me especialice en animales de granja por nuestro rancho, y es que aquí he crecido siempre, no me veía lejos de este lugar, me gusta el aire, el sol, no cambiaría esto por Europa y sus lujos.

- Lo dice por sus hermanas.

-Ellas gastaban mucho allá, entre estudios, sustento, alimentos todo es muy cara la vida en Europa, estuvimos a punto de perder el Rancho en una ocasión, sin que mi padre supiera, pague la hipoteca por completo con la herencia que dejo mi madre, pues estuvimos a punto de la ruina, actualmente Tom me apoya mucho con el ganado, pero mis caballos están teniendo problemas, y no he podido sacarlos adelante.

-Bueno en eso tal vez pueda ayudar, no se mucho de ganado pero sé algo de caballos. Candy sonrió y dijo

- Y de animales salvajes también, vi como le daba nueces a las ardillas en el trayecto que subimos colina arriba.

-Es muy observadora Candy.

-También tú Albert.


	2. Reunión

Capitulo 2

Reunión

Pasaron un par de días mismos que pasaban por completo juntos Albert y Candy, en el marcado de las reses, Candy solo observó se notaba que no participaba mucho, primero por la tristeza que llevaba al perder a su Padre y vestir todo el tiempo de negro después, por el hombre que la acompañaba para todos lados y eso a Tom le llamó mucho la atención, pues vivía en su casa y era tratado como uno de la familia. Albert noto los celos de Tom y el amor de varios de los caballerangos, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que ahí, muchos amaban a Candy y eso era notorio, ahora con sus ropas la silueta de su cuerpo y esas prendas que la hacían lucir mejor que una amazona, ya dejaba soñado a Albert quien ahora comprendía porque lo envió su Padre, si fue a ella a la única que vio, pues las hermanas tenían muchos años de no estar en el Rancho, ella dominaba todo el lugar, no se la imaginaba enfrentando a las damas estiradas de Escocia, pero si se la imaginaba en su cama enfrentando el amor que él podía darle.

Candy mientras tanto tenía una molestia interna por no poder defender a sus hermanas, sentía cierto desprecio de ellas, al equivocarse y tratarla como si fuera parte del servicio de la casa cuando llamaban, o que hablaran en otro idioma sabiendo que eso ella no lo había estudiado, a lo mucho sabía Inglés y Español, pero no otros y la hacían sentirse menos, lo que si le levantaba la autoestima fue la llegada de Albert, la verdad la mantenía distraída de sus sentimientos tristes y deprimentes, el hacía de sus días algo placentero, sus conversaciones, sus gustos, su sencillez, la hacían no sentirse tan mal al no haber estudiado en Europa, lo mejor era que era el hijo de su Tío William quien siempre la había querido y apreciado a pesar de ser de un nivel muy elevado en la sociedad, su hijo era aun más sencillo al vestirse. Y al quitarse la barba demostró que le hizo caso a su comentario de su aspecto, su trato para con ella y la forma en que se estaban llevando era muy buena, aunado a esos hermosos ojos y esa linda sonrisa, definitivamente la traían muy fuera de sí.

Fue una mañana que Candy se preocupo estaban caminando por los corrales y vio como estaban tratando a un par de caballos. Molesta dio un grito que sacó de sus pensamientos a Albert.

- ¡Billy! Bájate de inmediato así no se trata a un caballo lo vas a dañar, no es la forma, tienes que dominarlo pero no tan salvajemente y quítate esas púas ponte unas espuelas decentes, vas a lastimarlo. En eso ella se acercó de inmediato se colocó las chaparreras, tomo un par de guantes de piel mientras Albert observaba asombrado y atento a ella, pues pretendía domar al caballo, ella tan delgadita y pequeña.

De inmediato subió como pluma ligerita a los corrales y tomo un lazo, trajo al caballo donde los vaqueros lo sujetaron, ella subió, apretó sus piernas, no las espuelas, el caballo saltaba salvajemente dejando con la boca abierta a Albert quien estaba superando sus imaginaciones, pero trato de tomar aire para no verse depravado por lo que su mente pensó, sin embargo al ver a los vaqueros se dio cuenta que no era el único que pensaba así y fue la primera vez que se sintió muy celoso. Después de varios minutos, el corcel cedió ante ella quien sudaba por la fuerza y agitación, le acarició el hocico y lo encamino a tomar agua, le dio un beso en la frente al caballo y este bajo más la cabeza, dejando a todos en silencio total, hasta que Billy dijo en un susurró que Albert escuchó

- ¡Quien fuera caballo!

Ella volteo, dijo

-No quiero que vuelvas a subirte a uno de mis caballos, ¿eres o te haces? sabes bien que lo puedes dañar.

-Lo siento Srita. White, no está Tom y falta aquel que acaba de llegar. Candy lo vio agotada por el primer caballo, Albert la vio sonrió y dijo

- ¿Puedo intentarlo? Billy le dijo

- Ni siquiera lo hemos podido lazar, no solo es veloz sino mañoso. Albert no se puso nada, se dirigió al caballo que estaba arisco ante la presencia de Albert. Candy de inmediato se preocupo, fue entonces que se vino a su mente "Cuando llegue, lo reconoceré" ella estaba preocupada por primera vez por alguien de los hombres, lo vio de nuevo acercarse y su corazón se oprimió, definitivamente no sabía porque se metió al corral de manera impetuosa sin un lazo. Ella aguantaba el aire, los hombres que lo rodeaban se asustaron, se escuchaban algunas voces decir

- ¡Esta Loco! ¡Se le va a venir encima!

Pero Albert se irguió con tranquilidad enlazó la mirada con él, mientras el caballo se detuvo de brincar, lo miraba haciendo ruidos para espantarlo, giraba a su alrededor, mientras Albert se mostraba seguro tranquilo, con un aire de superioridad, pasaron unos minutos poco más de los que Candy había montado el caballo, luego este se acercaba a Albert quien tocaba la cabeza del caballo, para después el caballo levantó la cabeza y se enganchó en su hombro como si lo abrazará, Albert levantó los brazos poniéndolos por el cuello del caballo, le tallo el pelaje y se subió a capela, sin ponerle todavía montura, se lo llevó y lo acercó a Candy, donde esta le daba un freno para el caballo dejándola muda.

Albert encaminó al caballo a las caballerizas dejando a todos en silencio en eso entraba Tom y todos le contaban lo que Candy y Albert habían hecho con los caballos que llegaron. En las caballerizas Candy ponía alimento y agua para luego acercarse a los caballos que estaban en las caballerizas. Vio a Albert con una sonrisa muy sensual y Albert sonreía de cómo la estaba imaginando, ella dijo

-No sabía que tuvieras ese don para domar en silencio a un corcel.

- Bueno no siempre funciona, depende del animal.

- Me alegro que haya funcionado.

- ¿Te preocupe? Ella sin pensarlo dijo

- ¡Demasiado! haciendo sonreír a Albert quien la abrazó y ella hizo lo mismo. Entraba Tom los vio, dijo

- Por eso está aquí, es tu novio ¿verdad Candy? Albert vio a los ojos a Tom, Candy se dio la vuelta sin decir nada vio molesto a Tom. Albert dijo

- Tom, Candy siempre te ha visto como un hermano y tu la celas como tal ¿o acaso la amas? Tom bajo la cabeza, agregó

- Discúlpenme no fue mi intensión, es la costumbre de ver siempre por ella y ahora desprotegida, tiene razón desde niño la he amado pero ese amor se transformó en cariño fraternal, se acercó a Candy agregó - No te enfades conmigo pequeña, con la falta del Jefe, me sentí muy mal por ti, no soy quien se meta en tu vida.

- No hay cuidado Tom, hoy llegan mis hermanas espero que no las celes igual.

- ¡Imposible! Ahora son unas estiradas, ni se han de acordar de mí. Por eso siempre serás mi consentida. Candy sonrió le contestó

- Pues si se olvidaron de ti, son unas ingratas y mal agradecidas, porque el mejor amigo que todas hemos tenido, un hermano y un gran ser humano eres tu Tom.

- Gracias Candy, vio a Albert con media sonrisa después se salió de las caballerizas. Albert la vio que le temblaban las manos, un poco nerviosa y este le dijo,

- ¿Estás bien Candy?

- Si Albert gracias. Este tomo sus manos y las beso, sabía que ella no le contestó a Tom y este le preguntó que si era su novio, no lo negó y eso hizo que Albert la viera a los ojos donde ella se ponía nerviosa, haciendo reír a Candy. Albert le dijo

- ¿Si quieres ser mi novia Candy?

- ¡Albert! Ella se apeno bajando la cabeza, no sabía que decirle realmente le atraía mucho.

- Está bien, pero al menos piénsalo, porque debes saber que me gustas mucho.

- ¡Albert! Ambos sonrieron, salieron de las caballerizas tomados de la mano.

Se fueron rumbo a la casa y estaban tres damas con sus novios en la sala, Tom había ido al aeropuerto y ella lo había olvidado por completo, la vieron oliendo a caballo y Albert igual. Bezy, Lely y Chay estaban observándola cuando entró

- ¡Candy!

- ¡Chicas! Ya están aquí, se abrazó con ellas. Candy comenzó a llorar enternecida, ellas igual la abrazaban y se consolaban después de un rato se separaron y dijeron de forma aleatoria.

- Candy el Edward mi novio,

- Mucho gusto, no sabía que tenían pareja, a Papá le hubiera dado mucho gusto verlas casarse. Chay sonrió de medio lado agregó

- Son nuestras parejas él es John mi novio, Candy saludaba con la mano asombrada al ver a los caballeros y en un tono francés Lely dijo

-Y el es Pierre mi pareja.

-Vaya tendré que preparar más habitaciones, no estaba preparada para recibir a muchas personas y faltan por llegar Romí y Mine. Bezy agregó

- Candy ellos se quedan con nosotras.

- ¡Perdón! ¿Se casaron y no nos avisaron?

- No Candy no nos casamos, pero ellos son nuestras parejas, comprendes. Con cara de decepción Candy bajo el rostro y agregó

- Por supuesto, discúlpenme. Chay agregó

- No nos vas a presentar a tu vaquero.

- Oh si, Albert ellas son mis hermanas Bezy, Lely y Chay, ya te había hablado de ellas y ellos son… sus parejas. Lely en un tono francés trato de decir palabras y agregó

- Picana, dijiste que no tendrías novio hasta encontrar al amor de tu vida, ¿vez que no fue así? Albert estaba serio, Candy agregó un poco tonta por no comprender el modernismo de sus hermanas.

- Lely quien te dice que no encontré al amor de mi vida, si no has estado aquí por años, que puedes saber tú, si me confundían con parte del servicio de la casa cuando llamaban, no es lo mismo estar aquí, que estar lejos, no es lo mismo ver la realidad, que soñar con príncipes en Europa, los vaqueros también tienen sentimientos, o ya olvidaron a Tom. Al unísono dijeron

- ¡Tom! Haciendo que sus novios se vieran preocupados y Albert hizo una media sonrisa. Candy agregó

- No le hablaron de Tom a sus parejas, chiqueando la lengua juntando los labios en un signo de desilusión, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro agregó, tanto que se pelearon por él todas, y ahora lo olvidaron ¡qué interesante!

En ese momento todas bajaron la cabeza, eran unas adolecentes locas por descubrir el amor y Tom estaba tan cerca, tan atractivo para ellas, que Candy sabía que ella era la que no llamaba la atención, la pecosa insípida que todavía no despertaban sus hormonas, pero las que estaban ahí las despertaron junto a Tom. Edward un poco celoso dijo

- ¿Quien es Tom? En un tosco intento ingles con su acento alemán. Candy al ver que podía meter a sus hermanas en líos dijo

- El hombre que fue por ustedes, el mejor amigo de todas las White en esta casa y quien siempre las cuido de no meterse en problemas. Soltaron un suspiro los caballeros al tratarse del… chofer.

Albert saludo a todos con media sonrisa y viéndolos un poco perdidos por su tono de voz y confundiéndolo con un simple vaquero les saludo a cada uno en su idioma, dejando a las damas con la boca abierta, para luego colocarse tras de Candy por la espalda, poniendo sus manos en ambos hombros que sintiera su apoyo, pues estaba muy seria, y este agregó,

-Que bueno que llegan, también estaba en Europa y alcance a llegar a despedir al Sr. White su Padre así que les acompaño en su sentimiento, Candy se quedó seria, _pensaba que su padre hubiera matado a esos tres si llegaban diciendo que eran su pareja sin haberse casado, como Europa era tan moderna, pero tenía que ver las intensiones de ellos y que no las dejaran sin casarse abandonadas porque al final ya no estaba su padre, pero ella vería por ellas, espero que Mine y Romí no me salgan con esto también, aunque estando allá lo dudo._

Albert _notó la desilusión de Candy, era una mujer de principios, no veía con buenos ojos a los hombres que acompañaban a sus hermanas y la comprendía, si su hermana Andrea hubiera salido con eso su padre la fusilaba, Anthony desollaba vivo al bastardo, yo… la obligaría a casarse, así que vamos a ver las intensiones de estos en cuanto podamos_.

Después de conversar por horas sentadas en el sillón haciéndose muy interesantes con sus tonos de voz y sus nuevos acentos, con sus conversaciones se dio cuenta que no habían terminado la carrera de estudios que eligieron cuando se fueron sino que terminaron haciéndose de un ritmo social elevado, Candy recordaba como estuvieron a punto de perder el rancho pero a ellas jamás les faltaba su dinero, al contrario, siempre les daba más su Padre, porque estaban lejos de él.

Llegaban personas cercanas a la familia que se enteraban de la llegada de las White y con canastas de frutas, pasteles y otras cosas organizaban la bienvenida de las damas. Una dama muy bondadosa dijo,

- ¡Oh Candy! debes estar feliz tus hermanas están casadas, con razón no volvían, todos escuchaban. Candy callaba la pena, sin decir nada, mientras que los hombres se sentían extraños, conversaban con Albert por separado al ver que este comprendía su idioma.

- Creo que son un poco anticuados aquí, dijo Edward mientras Pierre sonreía y John bajaba la cabeza mostrándose ajeno. Albert dijo

- ¿Tienes hermanas Edward? Los tres vieron a los ojos a Albert después ya no sonrieron, Albert se mostró satisfecho al menos ya no era tan fácil opinar deliberadamente tenían un poco de sentido común. Las que estaban muy apenadas también eran las hermanas al escuchar hablar maravillas de Candy, de todo lo que hacía mientras ellas se la pasaron bien en Europa.

Por fin se iban, Candy apenada hablaba con una señora al parecer del servicio, solicitando se prepararan las habitaciones de forma matrimonial para sus hermanas mostrando seriedad, Chelito la señora del servicio, sentía la tristeza de Candy de cómo ella no fue invitada a las bodas de sus hermanas y que ignoraba estuvieran casadas, ni su Padre lo sabía esto era sorpresivo para todos ahí, si el Sr. White estuviera en ese momento se volvía a morir de un disgusto.

Albert se llevó a Candy a los jardines para hablar con ella y que se relajara, estaba muy presionada, todavía no llegaban sus otras hermanas, para variar debían estar juntas pues el testamento del padre sería leído en unas semanas.

-Candy, te comente que la educación en los hijos no siempre da los mismo frutos, ellas eran mayores cuando se fueron a Europa y toman sus propias decisiones, acertadas o no son decisiones de ellas, no la tuya, te noto seria y tus hermanas así como tus … cuñados ya están viendo que aquí no es tan moderno como en Europa.

- ¿También has vivido con una mujer Albert?

- No soy un santo, pero mi Padre me mata si hago eso, tienen la misma educación que el Sr. White, además tengo una hermana, soy el mayor no quiero eso para ella, no debo poner el mal ejemplo.

-Es decir que ellas son las mayores y son mi ejemplo a seguir Albert.

- Eres mayor de edad Candy ya no eres una niña, tomarás tus decisiones como lo hacen todos, pero tus hijos también un día se enterarán de tu vida y a una madre siempre la quieres ver de la mejor manera.

- Gracias Albert, te vi hablando con ellos, al principio se reían después los dejaste callados. Ambos sonrieron, ya no dijeron nada, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones en silencio, deseándose buenas noches, para el siguiente día sería fin de semana y llegaban sus otras hermanas.

Al amanecer ya Candy estaba lista mientras todos dormían ella salía en silencio, Albert abría la puerta para salir sorprendiéndola y haciendo un pequeño grito ahogado, ambos sonrieron se fueron a desayunar,

-Srita. White tengo listo el desayuno, Tom llegará en una hora todavía está en el aeropuerto, ya llegó su hermana Mine, pero falta Romí.

-Gracias Petrita, sirvamos el desayuno solo para el Sr. Andrew y para mi, creo que se levantarán tarde mis hermanas por el viaje. Albert hizo una sonrisa de medio lado, pues estaban cerca de su recamara una pareja en todo su apogeo nocturno y el tuvo que cubrirse la cabeza con una almohada un tiempo hasta que se tranquilizó el golpeteo del respaldo de la cama. Candy lo vio y este estaba sonriendo.

-Amaneciste muy feliz hoy Albert, digamos que el café que hace Petrita me caerá de maravillas.

- ¿No dormiste bien?

- Solo un poco tarde., sonrió. Candy se quedo intrigada, todos esos días habían estado bien para ellos, algo había pasado y con las señoras de servicio se daría cuenta.

Se levantó llevándose los platos para ir a la cocina donde escuchaba a Petrita decir.

-Debe ser que están de luna de miel, pero como sea, mejor ponle unas agarraderas a ese respaldo de la cama antes que lo vayan a quebrar. Candy recordó que a un lado de Albert estaba una de sus hermanas y se apenó mucho, en eso entró a la cocina dijo

-Petrita terminamos de almorzar, nos vamos a ir a caminar, esperaremos a mis hermanas.

-Srita. White porque no van a la feria del pueblo se distraen un rato y sirve que la saluden las personas que no la han visto.

- Esta bien Petrita, nos iremos en mi auto.

Salieron, Candy manejaba el auto pues Albert no conocía el lugar, mientras bajaba una mujer muy adormecida para pedir el desayuno a la habitación, Petrita se quedaba en silencio aceptando. Con charola en mano llevaban los alimentos donde al ver que les llevaban el desayuno, otros pidieron lo mismo aprovechando que había servicio al cuarto.


	3. Decencia

Capitulo 3

Decencia

Llegaban a un pueblo muy pintoresco que pertenecía a las propiedades del Rancho Montan White, donde estaban todos los trabajadores en su día libre, algunos iban a vender y comprar, otros a bailar era un relax en toda la extensión de la palabra, cuando vieron llegar a Candy de inmediato apagaban la música, ella se sentía incómoda, inmediato sonrió suavemente y dijo

-Por favor continúen con lo que hacen incluyendo la música, mi Padre debe estar feliz junto a mi Madre escuchando las bellas melodías, así volvían a poner música y ella continuaba, habían cosas hermosas, piedritas decoradas, lo que le llamó la atención fue un hermoso huevo de avestruz con una imagen en tonos cafés de un paisaje de otro país, lo tomo en sus manos tocando el relieve del dibujo bellamente gravado en un huevo gigante verdadero, lo acariciaba sonriente y lo compró. Albert la observaba en silencio, guardando una sonrisa al ver lo detallista que era, tomaba el huevo sonriente celosa sin mostrárselo a Albert a quien juguetonamente se lo escondía, haciéndolo sonreír.

- ¿Candy te gusta Escocia?

- No lo sé nunca he salido de América, debe ser hermoso tu país. Albert tomó el huevo que compró y se lo mostró.

- Este castillo está en Escocia. Ella sonrió efusivamente dijo

- Es hermoso, me encantan los castillos, los paisajes, me gusta mucho los jardines y la belleza natural.

- Como tú. Candy sonrió, siempre tenía cosas agradables para ella, la hacía sentirse bien.

- Gracias, me refería los paisajes.

- Yo me refiero a ti.

- ¡Albert!

- Vamos no puedo decir algo bello sin que sientas no merecerlo.

- No estoy acostumbrada a recibir tantos halagos.

- Acostúmbrate, porque si aceptas ser mi novia, me gustaría decírtelos cada que estoy cerca de ti.

- Y te quedarás aquí.

- Te gustaría que nos quedáramos aquí. Candy sonrió y Albert agregó - Me gustaría que conocieras mi hogar, pero jamás te pediría que abandonaras el tuyo para seguirme, podemos estar en ambos.

- Suena bien.

- Eso es un sí.

- Conocer tu hogar, por supuesto. Albert se quedó serio y ella sonrió, agregó - Esta bien sería bueno darnos una oportunidad de ser novios. Albert la tomo de su cintura y la elevó sonriendo haciendo que todos la vieran apenada, la bajo y le dio un abrazo. Todos aplaudían por ver que algo pasaba en esa pareja apenándolos por completo.

Una señora sonriente dijo

- ¡Felicidades! Ambos sonrieron y solo dijeron

- Gracias. Al mismo tiempo.

Siguieron un rato más y encontró, unos hermosos platones de un material especial parecido a la plata llamado pewter, así compró cinco y los envolvieron en una hermosa envoltura de tela. De forma individual.

- ¿Y esos platones Candy?

- Para mis hermanas, para darles la bienvenida. Les compraría algo más personal pero ya no son uno, así que recibirán un platón por matrimonio. Albert sonrió.

En el aeropuerto Tom caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso y Guillermina lo miraba bajando su cabeza recordando cuando ambos eran jóvenes, ella hizo el amor muchas veces con Tom, con el descubrió ser mujer, ella se ruborizaba de acordarse como Candy los encontró desnudos en las caballerizas una ocasión a ambos, después de haber pasado horas completas amándose, y ella ahora venía con un ex novio que no quiso seguirla, que no la amaba. En el trasbordar le hablo la señora que limpia su departamento y le informó que Ben en cuanto ella se fue, sacó todas sus cosas y dijo que no iba a volver, a ella ya no le contestó las llamadas y sabía que la había abandonado.

-Tom sigues en el rancho

-Si Mine, y tu no trajiste pareja

- No, no tengo pareja soy maestra Tom donde me fui a estudiar no me fue muy bien y como no conseguí un buen trabajo me hice maestra de niños, me iba bien pero no tanto, debí volver hace un año, pero tenía miedo a Papá.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tom él piensa que termine mi carrera de Abogada y no fue así, estudie una técnica administrativa y termine de maestra

-Pensaba Mine, el ya no está y créeme te hubiera perdonado todo con tal de que estuvieras con él.

- Y tú Tom, ya te casaste

- No. Trabajo para tu… hermana Candy y no me quise ir de ahí, para mi Montan es mi hogar.

- No piensas hacer tu vida Tom, casarte tener hijos, no siempre puedes estar viviendo en Montan.

- No Mine, no vivo en Montan, tengo mi casa, mi camioneta, mi vida hecha, solo que no me casé, no ha llegado la indicada, tal vez me decida y busque a una ranchera como yo y me case.

- En todo Montan nunca habrá una mujer suficiente que te merezca Tom. Ambos se vieron a los ojos, Tom se acercó y la abrazo ella lloró amargamente, aspiraba el olor de Tom, y se refugiaba en su abrazo.

- Mine ya llegaron tres de tus hermanas y debes ver que estiradas llegaron a la casa con sus parejas, ninguna me saludo y pensé que no lo harías tu.

-Tom ellas no te tuvieron como yo, ellas jamás me ganaron Tom. Yo siempre te gane.

- Sigues pensando que soy un premio.

- No, eres un gran trofeo.

- ¡Mine! Ambos sonrieron, en espera de Romí que venía de Inglaterra y si se tardaba lo que los demás en encontrar maletas eso iba a ser todo un buen reto sonreía Tom quien abrazaba con forma protectora a la que fue suya tantas veces y por mucho tiempo hasta que se fue.

- ¿Tuviste novio Mine?

- Si, pero ninguno era el bueno Tom. Siempre tuve mala suerte para el amor.

- Gracias por lo que me toca.

- Tom no eres mi novio

- Pero lo fui o al menos eso creí

- Tom, me fue mal en Europa y mi mala suerte en el amor fue en Europa, aquí solo Candy sabía que hubo algo entre nosotros.

- ¿Candy los sabía?

- Si cuando estábamos en los establos una ocasión ella estaba muy chica y se impresionó con nosotros Tom. En ese momento Tom se puso rojo por completo, varios años atrás, a él le atrajo Candy todo el tiempo y ella lo vio teniendo relaciones con su hermana.

- Ella me despertó antes que llegará mi Padre y nos descubriera Tom.

- Nunca me dijo nada.

- Era una niña Tom.

- Ya no lo es Mine, ya la verás.

- ¿Te gusta mi hermana Tom?

- No, solo es la mujer más hermosa de todo Montan White, no ves que todas sus hermanas la dejaron y ella fue la única que se quedo.

- Que malo fue Papá con ella, fue muy egoísta, debió dejarla ir, pero por no quedarse solo se quedo con su coyotita.

- Mine ella estudió, se preparó y es doctora de animales, es veterinaria y es la mejor y la única capaz de llevar la administración de Montan White.

En eso llegaba Romí y vio a Mine abrazada de Tom, que estaban conversando juntos, sintió el recuerdo de cuando ella se los ganó a sus hermanas y a ella, pensó, Terry es mucho más atractivo.

- ¡Mine! ¡Tom! Mine respondió y fue con ella

- Romí que gusto, se levantó y la abrazó, Tom seguía con el sombrero en las manos girándolo nerviosamente mientras vio un poco distinta a Romí, muy delgada, muy pálida y muy pintada para su gusto, sonreía y vio a Terry quien traía un carrito con maletas y dijo

- ¿No me hechas una mano amigo?

- Por supuesto, los estábamos esperando dijo Tom con una sonrisa al ver que al menos este no se le subieron los humos como a los otros, tenía cierta combinación con Romí, muy blanco, no era delgado era corpulento pero fino.

Se subieron a la camioneta equipada y Terry subía al frente dejando a ambas hermanas atrás, conversando un poco. Tom escuchaba como Romí le mostraba un anillo de compromiso pues ella era la prometida de Terry y se casarían pronto solo que con la muerte de su Padre, tendrían que esperar más tiempo.

Las White notoriamente se hicieron tiempo en volver, no querían la fiereza de su padre, pues todas habían mostrado en su juventud cierta necesidad de riendas para Ron, el tener hijas era protegerlas y cuidarlas, que fueran decentes, y estas tenían un espíritu muy salvaje guardado, sus hormonas despertaron y sencillamente se echaron a la suerte a Tom.

Mine al ganárselos, parecía haber adquirido un trofeo, pues ningún hombre le llenó el ojos lo suficiente para demostrar que ella lo amara, sin embargo en cuanto sintió el abrazo protector de Tom sonrió como hacía muchos años no lo hacía de esa manera, volvía a casa y con ese abrazó era haber vuelto de verdad.

Ronald al perder a su mujer se hizo muy duro, estricto y su madre había muerto un año antes que naciera Candy, en la niñez de Candy Romí fue quien la cuido siendo la mayor, pero en cuanto se hizo mujer, voló lejos parecía querer huir de Ron, pues era tan duro y Romí deseaba que la vieran que se dieran cuenta que era hermosa, cuando perdió a Tom al competir con sus hermanas, fue mucho peor, pues ahora buscaba en todo momento llamar un poco la atención que se dieran cuenta quien era ella, pues para su Padre fue como una empleada, y para Candy fue lo más cercano a una madre que tuvo.

En Montan entraban de regreso Albert y Candy viendo que Petrita estaba agotada, con charolas y charolas de platos vacíos.

-Petrita ¿qué pasa aquí?

- Sus hermanas ordenaron el desayuno a su habitación niña.

- ¡Que!

- Al parecer no pudieron dormir bien y no podían caminar tampoco, pues la única que se levanto arrastraba los pies.

Albert apretó los labios queriendo reír al escuchar la ocurrencia de Petrita, pero en ese momento salían dos de las White en short diminutos sonriendo.

- Van a desayunar en la cama, ¿Cuándo les dijeron que este es un motel de cuarta? ¿Quién se creen ustedes para vestir así? salir por toda la casa en ropa interior.

- ¡Cállate! Ignorante es un short dijo Bezy

- A mi ni tu ni nadie me calla en esta casa, alzó la voz Candy y con eso salía Chay quien traía una mini falda y en la puerta estaban entrando los del aeropuerto. Escuchen bien porque voy a hablar fuerte y claro, aquí no es un motel, ya bastante es que traigan a sus parejas a su cama sin una maldita acta de matrimonio que diga la decencia en la que nacieron, y quede claro, no hay dinero para nadie , las cuentas están cerradas hasta la lectura del testamento, por lo tanto sus parejas se van a servirle a Tom y se van a reportar con él, no hay desayunos en la habitación, y nadie sale en calzones de su habitación, si no se respetan a sí mismas, al menos me va a respetar a mí. ¡Maldito ejemplo!

Tu Bezy, fuiste a estudiar Administración y según tu conversación terminaste una técnica en costura, y tu Lely de doctora no hay nada ahora eres una enfermera y tu Chay tanto mandarte a relaciones internacionales y según sé estuviste atendiendo negocios sin carrera, saben cuánto fue nuestro sacrificio, no, no lo saben solo soy una ignorante que no distingue un short de un calzón solo lo compara.

Y que quede claro, aquí todos creen que ustedes están casadas, que son decentes y que son las White, y si no lo son yo misma les demostrare que es ser una White, ¡maldita sea! Ronald White murió hace unos días pero que quede claro que esta es su casa y aquí la única que sabe que es ser una White soy yo, y ustedes tres van a tener que demostrarme a mí que es ser una White porque según mi Padre ustedes son las más preparadas y el mejor orgullo de esta casa, así que Romí se va avergonzar de la clase de White en las que se convirtieron sus hermanas y si cuando ella llegue sale igual de calzonuda que ustedes óiganlo bien sé usar un fuete mejor que nadie y si he de domarlas en esta casa ¡lo haré!

¡Y ahora a vestirse maldita sea!

Esto último lo dijo aun más fuerte y las tres con susto se fueron corriendo.

Candy se fue sin ver atrás a la cocina y alzaba la voz a Petrita y Chelito molesta por haber tratado a sus hermanas como si fuera un hotel su casa, que esas mujeres son una White y si se les olvidó como son las White a ellas las van a tratar como me tratan a ella, si no ayudan en esta casa no sirven.

Romí tenía lagrimas en su cara y Mine igual, Candy fue la única que estuvo con su Padre y la única que es igual a él, las tres que salieron corriendo por el pasillo de las recamaras se devolvieron a cambiarse mientras que Romí y Mine pasaban a la sala donde Albert estaba serio unido a una barra de vinos donde dejo los platones que compró a sus hermanas. Y cuidaba le huevo que Candy dejó en la mesita al llegar y ver a sus hermanas medio desnudas y a Petrita con las charolas.

Candy salió de la cocina después de haber amonestado a los empleados que ahí se encontraban, vio en la sala a sus hermanas, Romí se irguió por completo y abrazó a Candy.

-Perdóname pequeña, por haberte dejado toda la carga, no quería estar aquí, lo siento.

Mine se unió al abrazo y dijo

- También deje de ser una White Candy, lo siento mucho no termine la carrera soy maestra. Romí dijo, ninguna era tan inteligente como mi niña Candy, ni yo fui tan buena lo siento tanto Candy, esta le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y le dio pequeños besos. Candy le respondió a Romí

- Te ves muy delgada, y luego me dicen que soy la única así, pero ya se a quien me parezco, si por más que como nunca subo de peso, me imagino que tu tampoco. Romí sonrió le respondió

- Yo si subo de peso Candy, pero trabaje todo el tiempo como modelo profesional y me fue bien, no quería volver a ver a Papá, y no vine por el testamento vine a verte a ti, porque te deje muy chiquita e indefensa con él, sabía que a ti no te trataría mal, eras su bebe, su coyotita, no debía tratarte duro.

- él las amaba a todas, nos quedamos sin nada porque a ustedes no les faltara nunca algo, depositaba todas sus ganancias en ustedes y estuvimos a punto de perderlo todo. Mine bajaba la cabeza apenada dijo

-Lo siento mucho Candy. Candy se repuso un poco tomó aire y dirigiéndose a Terry dijo

- Solo tú vienes con quien, este sonrió de medio lado y respondió

- Soy el prometido de Romí, y en efecto vino a verte a ti.

-Soy White, Candy White y ya conociste a Tom Stevens, el te dirá lo que hay que hacer. Bienvenido Terry, si te casas con Romí serás el hermano mayor que nunca tuve y que solo Tom pudo serlo todo este tiempo. Y dando un giro sonrió a Albert quien cuidaba el huevo en las manos, ella fue con él, le tomo el huevo sonriendo agregó - El es Albert mi novio.


	4. Heredera

Capitulo 4

La heredera

Ya ese día era domingo, Candy se fue a cambiar y todas se vistieron mejor, al ver a Candy y sus ropas el negro que predominaba en sus vestimentas, todas la imitaron, los hombres hicieron lo mismo al ver a Albert con botas hicieron lo mismo, solo que ellos no contaban con camisas de algodón así que usaban las polo que la mayoría traía viéndose bastante distintos que los vaqueros del rancho, pero esos sí muy predominante al verse la distinción de hombres finos con la de los vaqueros.

Albert, no sufrió mucho, las personas que hicieron sus maletas recibieron asesoría de su Padre y al escuchar tanto hablar de Ron, no era diferente para el traer ropas adecuadas a la región, en el caso de Terry, Romí sabía mucho de sus ropas y con tal de no desentonar, le aviso claramente "Terry tipo Centauros del Desierto" "Romí no inventes" "el bueno, el feo y el malo" Romí no sonreía y es que ser recibida con la imitación de Ron en Candy White no la hizo muy feliz, se cambiaba lentamente para ir al pueblo, donde aprovecharían para traer víveres y algunas cosas que aviso Candy.

En la sala de la casa salían listas las White la primera fue Mine quien sonreía con cierta timidez y vestía de botas altas una falda marino larga y una hermosa blusa blanca, su cabello castaño con un corte a los hombros ondulado por completo y su tenue maquillaje la hacía lucirse.

Candy la miraba ella estaba muy molesta se quedo vestida de pantalón en mezclilla negro, blusa negra y un chaleco unido al cuerpo en cuero que hacía lucir brava, pues realmente estaba muy molesta, sus botas altas y sencillamente tomaba un fuete en sus manos juguetonamente al recordar a sus hermanas calzonudas, llegaba Albert y al verla dijo

- Realmente usaras el fuete

- Mis hermanas no lo ocuparan, me preocupan sus parejas. Mine sonrió abiertamente al _pensar en Ben en ese lugar y escuchar decir a Candy eso, agradeció que la haya dejado_.

- Bueno parecen buenas personas, no los imagino a las órdenes de Tom mientras llega la lectura del testamento.

- Créeme en eso si me preocupan mis hermanas, tal vez ya olvidaron montar un caballo. Albert abrió los ojos sonrió, respondió

-No lo creo Candy, si aprendieron de niñas es muy difícil olvidarlo.

En ese momento salió Terry y Romí ambos bien vestidos con jeans y camisas negras. Candy los vio y dijo

-Terry mi hermana conoce muy bien aquí, toma. Le lanzo unas llaves de una camioneta y agregó - Por ser el que al menos trajo a mi hermana comprometida, te tocará manejar la camioneta roja, y tienes ese privilegio porque Romí necesita no estar sola en el pueblo, no solo por ser ella, sino que a mí se me ocurrió quitarme de encima a todos los pretendientes diciendo una pequeña mentira.

Albert y Terry la vieron con el entrecejo fruncido. Candy después de un suspiro agregó - Como todos por aquí desean estas tierras y conocen a Romí como la mejor de las White, dije que ella era la heredera principal por ser la mayor, así que medio pueblo estará buscando saber quien de mis hermanas es Romí, y como Mine se parece mucho a ella, pues llévatelas juntas y que no digan quien es quien.

Romí la vio extrañada y preguntó

- Candy al parecer me obligan a estar aquí para ese testamento, pero no me interesan estas tierras y a mi prometido tampoco, si necesitas algo tengo una muy buena cuenta bancaria personal y a ti, no te faltará nada.

- Romí deje de ser la pequeña, y mi padre me convirtió en su único hijo varón, soy veterinaria, no se mucho de sociedades y no creo poder llegar a ser tan refinada como mis hermosas hermanas, Albert sonreía y la interrumpió

- Por eso es mi novia, porque es la menos refinada. Romí sonrió y dijo

- Ya sé quién eres Andrew, y te advierto Candy es por poco la única hija que tuve a mis doce años que fue cuando murió mi madre y pobre si no me respondes por ella, en cuanto termine la lectura del testamento me iré, Candy te llevaría conmigo si pudiera, pero estar aquí me duele, y creo que a ti no.

- Romí todas se olvidaron de mí, pero jamás me olvide de ustedes, para mi ellas son muy importantes y temo que sus vidas dieron un giro muy radical.

- Haz lo que yo Candy, huye, y has tu vida, porque unirlas no está en sus vidas.

- Te equivocas Romí, las he esperado todos estos años, no solo te extrañé a ti, Mine se queda conmigo y si es necesario ella cuenta con esta casa para que la proteja, no sé qué planes tengan Bezy, Lely y Chay, pero presiento que necesitarán saber que tienen una familia.

Muy serias salían las tres parejas faltantes y Terry tomaba la mano de Mine y abrazaba a Romí para salir saludando muy formal a las demás, después adelantarse al pueblo, no sé si fue para enfrentar al toro por los cuernos o de plano le gustaba la idea de que todos se interesaran por saber quién era Romí.

Ya viendo a sus hermanas llevaban pantalones jeans y blusas obscuras desde café, marrón obscuro y verde obscuro,

-Bezy, estas son las llaves de la camioneta amarilla váyanse en ella Lely y tú con sus parejas, nos veremos en la iglesia del pueblo, la misa inicia en media hora y todos estarán ahí. _Sus parejas estaban muy serios al parecer sus novias les habían informado que estaban sin dinero y que mientras llegaba la lectura del testamento tenían que trabajar en el rancho con Tom_. Candy vio como salían muy serios y muy formales hizo una media sonrisa y le dijo a Chay

-Ustedes se van con nosotros, Albert tiene aquí su camioneta y nos iremos con él. Salían cerrando todo y Candy le daba las llaves a Albert sin que nadie se diera cuenta, este se acercaba al oído y dijo

- ¿Es mía? Ella le respondió al ver que estaban con cierta distancia de Chay

- Si, no tenemos muchos vehículos pero confío en Terry y Romí, en lo brava que es Bezy pero en los demás no, luego te explico detenidamente. Todo el trayecto John estaba muy serio y evadía la mirada de Candy, esta lo notaba y se acercaba a Albert al sentir que ese planeaba algo. Llegaban al pueblo y Terry se acercó a Candy, le dijo

-Gracias por no hacerme sentir tan miserable, al parecer tus otros cuñados se sienten muy incómodos contigo.

- Lo que pasa es que a ellos les dieron una cálida bienvenida y tal vez no se merecían el cariño con el que fueron recibidos, y ahorita que entren a la iglesia sabrás a lo que me refiero cuñadito.

Al entrar por un costado disimuladamente cuando todavía no iniciaba la misa por el fallecimiento de Ron, en cuanto vieron a Candy y a todas las mujeres acompañadas, todos lo que ya estaban en la iglesia se ponían de pie y hacían una reverencia de saludo, el alcalde del pueblo junto a su esposa se acercaron a Candy y esta sonrió amable.

-Gracias Sr. Alcalde, ellas son mis hermanas y sus pretendientes, esposos y prometidos. Hizo generalizado para no aclarar quién de todas era Romí y ella de inmediato lo notó, como ya no se distinguían por sus edades ella sonreía al notar como Candy la estaba ocultando, se comenzaron a acercar muchos caballeros y saludaban. Edward de inmediato se abrazó a Bezy y Terry hizo lo mismo con Romí, Tom llegó sonriendo al ver como todos los que nunca iban a misa estaban ahí, saludo a Mine y esta le tomo el brazo para irse al frente a sentar, alejándose de todos los caballeros ya le habían preguntado quien era Romí y se lo mencionó a Tom.

La misa dio inicio y al final el padre los llamó en privado les dijo

- Su padre me pidió que oficiara sus misas de boda, y que él estaría presente en ellas al verlas sonreír, sé que la mayoría ya están casadas, quiero hacer una bendición a las que están casadas. Candy sonrió y agregó

- Lo siento Padre pero dígame la verdad, fue Legan o Robson el que desea saber si Romí ya está casada, este soltó una sonrisa, dijo

- A ti nada se te escapa Candy, mira y mostró unos cheques cuantiosos por donativos si les decía quien era Romí. A lo que Terry dijo

- Entonces es mentira eso de la Bendición Padre.

- No si me dijo que bendijera a sus hijas cuando las casará y como ya llegaron casadas quiero darles la bendición, pero Candy va a ocultar a Romí por andar de mentirosa y le dije que ocultarse en una mentira tiene sus consecuencias, ya debían de decirles a todos quien es Romí y si ya está casada pues no hay nada que decir o bien decir que no es la única heredera, sino todas. ¿Y bien quienes quieren recibir la bendición de matrimonio? si se van a casar o están casados Edward y Terry se adelantaron y aceptaron la bendición.

Candy sonrió y le dijo al oído a Albert,

-Mira que coincidencia son los que están manejando las camionetas, el novio de Bezy y el de Romí, y los otros dos que no desean ser bendecidos, nada más que si están con ellas.

Salieron de la iglesia y Candy vio a Niel y a Brad que fueron a la iglesia de inmediato y hablaban con el padre, donde este sonreía les hacía una seña de cuales estaban casadas.

Niel se acercó y preguntó directamente

-Hola Candy, ya regresaron por fin todas las White eh.

- Pues fíjate que si Niel, y mira ahí tienes a Tom de ganador, se quedó con Romí. Terry abrió los ojos y Tom sonrió abrazando por la espalda a Mine de inmediato entendió a Candy y agregó

-Porque Niel me vas a pelear a Romí por ser la heredera, si su papá me la dejo a mí, para que me hiciera cargo del rancho. Albert sonrió al ver la revoltura que estaban haciendo y Niel cambio su cara, dijo

-Tom aunque te quedes con ellas las perderás, están muy endeudadas como para que salgan adelante y créeme soy quien se quedará con la tierras y en un descuido con la heredera también, Tom lo empujó molesto, agregó

- Ninguna White se queda con los Legan. Candy de su espalda saco el fuete se atravesó con Tom y le dijo a Niel.

- No busques pelea Niel, porque lo que dijo Tom es cierto ninguna White se queda contigo y le mostró el fuete este se hizo hacia atrás, Albert abrazó a Candy viendo a Niel y Edward estaba escondiendo a Bezy tras de él mientras Terry abrazaba posesivo a Romí. Esta dijo

-Tom soy yo quien se siente premio de feria ahora. Este sonrió porque eso fue lo que él dijo cuando se dio cuenta que ellas se lo estaban peleando. Terry agregó

-Los invito a cenar a todos, gracias por cubrir a Romí, pensé que eran exageraciones de Candy.

Sin mover las camionetas, cruzaban el parque para entrar a un restaurante muy elegante del pueblo donde estaban la alta sociedad que podía pagar un restaurant caro, Candy se sentó en una orilla en silencio y Albert en una de las cabeceras a su lado, Romí se sentó junto a Albert y Terry junto a ella. Bezy dijo en la mesa

-Porque fue eso Candy, que pasa con Romí

-Nada Bezy que me escondí tras mi hermana mayor como cuando era niña, dije que ella es la heredera, porque cuando se fue me dijo que no deseaba volver, pensé que volverían todas menos ella y cuando la vi en la sala créeme de inmediato pensé que se me iba a caer mi mentira, ustedes no estaban aquí, yo tenía que estar estudiando y trabajando, encontré la mejor manera de que no me sintiera perseguida y puse el panal de la miel en las manos de Romí, total ella es la mayor y todos creyeron que como fue la que nos cuido a todas, pues la dejaron como la mayor heredera.

Y es que aquí piensan que tenemos propiedades en todas las partes donde ustedes han vivido y que mi padre les compró a cada una la casa para no pagar renta en Austria, en Alemania, en Francia, en Inglaterra y Suiza, pero no completamos, solo pudimos comprar el departamento de Romí y Bezy, después ya no completamos para pagarles a las demás y es que realmente creí que regresarían muy pronto, sospechaba que no estaban bien o que no estudiaban la carrera, ahora ya lo comprobé. Mine dijo

-Candy, no voy a regresar a Austria, yo vendí todo si me aceptas o pierdes la propiedad pues tengo para comprar algo y vivir juntas si lo deseas.

- Gracias Mine, también lo pensé, que si nos iba mal de nuevo tenía que prepararme y conseguí trabajo de apoyo con los Carter y los Wells, reviso su ganado y soy su veterinaria de respaldo, los chicos Carter y Wells me aprecian mucho y me han ayudado cuando nos vimos ajustados, la ultima helada quemó todo el alimento del ganado y tuvimos que comprar por completo para mantenerlos, Tom me ayudo y vendimos la mitad del ganado, y los caballos más importantes los colocamos con buenos jinetes y en eso nos fue bien hasta que empezaron a tener problemas y ahora son más rebeldes que ustedes. Romí sonrió y dijo

-Juraba que te ibas a ir conmigo cuando viniera por ti, y al verte regañando a las chicas, sentí que escuchaba de nuevo a Papá, sobre todo cuando mencionaste el fuete. Todas se rieron y comenzaron a recordar como Romí fue la que recibió golpes con el fuete por haber dado azúcar a los caballos y como Mine se escapó con un chico y desapareció una noche y Lely se hizo pasar por ella para cubrirla. Tom sonrió al recordar esa noche, el trajo a Mine y dijo que estaba haciendo guardia porque temía que un lobo andaba cerca de los gallineros.

Después recordaron a mamá y como murió, cayó al río y para cuando la sacaron tenía un golpe en la cabeza que la mató de forma instantánea, y esa noche la lluvia fue tal que Romí cuidaba de Mine y Candy, mientras que su Padre buscaba a su madre. Romí con nostalgia les contaba

-Candy tenía cuatro y Mine seis, mi madre me dijo no salgas hija, yo traigo a las ovejas, cuídame a las niñas, pero cuando regresó el caballo solo, mi Padre gritaba muy molesto, se fue y vio el desprendimiento del río donde estaban las ovejas, desde entonces, no volvimos a tener ovejas, solo ganado y eso lo dominaba junto con Tom, se llevaba a Candy en el caballo me dejaba a Mine y hacía la comida hasta que llegó Petrita y Chelito, ya fue más fácil, cuando mamá murió todo el ganado, los caballos y todo subió, se incrementó la prosperidad de Montan White, gracias a eso más tarde me iría a Inglaterra, y cada una escogió un lugar, todas lo más lejos posible de Papá, menos Candy, ella parecía un pequeño niño con rizos levantados por todos lados, la peinaba y el aire le soltaba el cabello.

La cena llegó y todas comieron en silencio, Niel y Robert entraron al restaurant y vieron como Tom estaba en la mesa con ellas, verificando que todas traían un hombre a un lado, fue entonces que Terry los vio, los demás igual sin quitar la mirada de las chicas, Terry le hizo una seña para que se acercará sorprendiendo a todos,

-Sabes amigo eres muy listo, tienes mucha razón Tom no se quedó con Romí, pero para que dejes de mirarnos con molestia mira bien.

-Ella es Candy y el que está a su lado es su novio, ella es Mine y Tom si la cuida, ella es Bezy y el que vez ahí es su esposo, como ves ella es Lely y no va a cambiar a Pierre por ti, ella es Chay y ella es mi esposa Romí y créeme primero te mató a que intentes acercarte a ella, le dio con un puño cerrado en la cara, dejando a Tom con una sonrisa y Robert salió corriendo.

Los comensales que estaban en el restaurant sonreían y aplaudían porque las White tenían quien las cuide. Acababan de perder a Ron pero todas estaban ahí bien cuidadas.


	5. Fingiendo

Capitulo 5

Fingiendo

Todos regresaban al rancho por la madrugada llegaba Tom como siempre, vio salir a John este le dijo

-Buen día Tom, ya le dije a Candy que tengo que cambiar esta maleta en el aeropuerto, al parecer se equivocaron me haría el favor de llevarme, Tom lo vio de pies a cabeza, dijo

-Ya le dijo a Candy muy bien pues vamos, en el camino kilómetros antes de salir a carretera, apago el motor y dijo

-Parece que se atoró algo en la llanta, ¿me ayuda?

-Si como no, el hombre lucía nervioso, se asomo a las llantas, Tom le dio a puño cerrado en la barbilla, después le siguió un buen rato hasta que lo dejo bien noqueado, Tom reviso la maleta y vio que traía su ropa y dinero, algunos objetos de decoración y alhajas. Sacó todo lo que creyó no era de él, lo puso en un costal vacío de heno, que traía tras el asiento trasero de la camioneta, luego subió al fulano y siguió camino al aeropuerto, este estaba reaccionando y Tom como si fuera un desvalido pidió una silla de ruedas, le puso su sombrero y lo llevó al andén de salidas internacionales, le dejo su maleta en un lado le bajo la cabeza como si estuviera durmiendo y volvió a tomar su sombrero.

Se regresó y Candy estaba molesta viendo que llegaba Tom

- Que te paso Tom eres un ejemplo para todos los nuevos integrantes del rancho y llegas tarde, este le entregó el costal, le respondió

- Fíjate que el fulano de Chay, me dijo que lo llevará a cambiar su maleta que estaba equivocada en el aeropuerto, como si no supiera leer yo la subí a la camioneta cuando la trajo, pero mira, te manda estos recuerditos al parecer no quería seguir aquí. Candy vio el contenido del costal y abrazó a Tom

- Mejor que un hermano Tom gracias, ayer estuvo muy extraño sentía que tramaba algo y ahora lo comprobaste. Tom sonrió y se fue a ver a los vaqueros con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Albert que vio a la distancia regresar a Candy con un costal de heno le dijo

-Cada que te regalan costales, abrazas a Tom. ¡Muy bueno! Y yo que pensé traerte rosas, ambos se rieron Candy le contó lo que hizo Tom a John y le mostró lo del costal donde Albert sonreía y comentó,

- Candy lo corriste porque lo mandaste a trabajar con Tom, se estaba escapando y se llevaba recuerditos de Montan White.

- Si son cosas de Chay, me preocupa y créeme lo presentía. Edward está muy seguro de querer casarse con Bezy, Terry igual, solo falta ver si Pierre piensa igual después del testamento.

- Candy crees que Pierre también se vaya.

- Albert, una bendición matrimonial te da seguridad de que realmente te quieren.

- Está bien Candy iré a hablar con el Padre hoy, para que nos de la bendición.

- ¡Albert! Ambos sonrieron y Candy agregó – Pierre duerme con Lely es pareja de ella.

- Ah sí es por eso, no hay problema yo también te acepto en mi habitación o ¿quieres en la tuya? Ambos saltaron las carcajadas por el tono juguetón con el que hablaba Albert que para decirle que realmente la quiere debe recibir la bendición nupcial, cuando Candy solo lo hacía para que vivieran en el sagrado matrimonio y no en la forma tan liberal en la que vivían sus hermanas.

Todos se acoplaban a las actividades del Rancho, Chay estaba deprimida, y Candy la forzó a trabajar para olvidar al fulano John que no merece a una White. Candy trabajaba ahora en la marcación de ganado y Albert en los caballos, Terry lo acompañaba para aprender, Edward sonreía la ver como ellos le mostraban que los caballos eran finos y este aprendía. Pierre no entendía bien las cosas pero obedecía a Tom y este alimentaba a los animales, serio sin decir nada, comía junto a todos pero se notaba distraído.

El trabajo y las vestimentas ya eran mejores, faltaban semanas para la lectura del testamento, y todos ya entendían el trabajo, había compañerismo y se respetaba a las White, todas montaban al atardecer jugando como niñas, lazándose unas a otras mientras los chicos las miraban, Tom traía una pajilla en la boca sonriendo por recordarlas jugando, y Romí era la más perseguida por Bezy y Lely, quienes dominaban la situación mientras que Candy ya tenía amarrada a Mine y a Chay, ganando Romí dio un revés y tumbo a Lely, lazando a Bezy haciendo que todos se rieran por como fingió debilidad y acabo con ellas. Candy dijo

-Romí, esa actuación te la enseño Terry, porque hasta yo me la creí, parecía que te iba a lazar Bezy y termino lazada por ti.

-Candy nunca subestimes a una White, te lo dijo siempre papá. En ese momento todas se quedaron en silencio, Romí era una White en el fondo, y se comportaba como una, aunque no lo aceptará, con ese comentario lo dejo claro. Mine se defendió

- Bueno ganaron en la revancha, tomando en cuenta que siempre les ganaba. Bezy respondió

-Mine, para en otra ponemos de premio a Tom y veras que si lazas a alguien con tal de que no te lo quiten dejando serios a los chicos, todas hicieron una sonrisa y Tom bajo la cabeza, recordando viejos tiempos, Mine siempre les ganaba por que no le quitaran a Tom.

Entraban a la casa y había un recado para Albert todos escucharon, este de inmediato llamó de larga distancia y no le respondían se marchaba y empacaba de inmediato, Candy le dijo a su hermana,

-Romí quiero saber de mi Tío William, ¿Puedes hacerte cargo?, prometo no tardar, Tom te ayudará en todo, no hay ingresos ni nada que se salga de orden, todo está liquidado y solo tenemos entregas pagadas hasta el testamento.

- Por supuesto Candy, pero no puedes ir vestida así, toma mi ropa haya no son vaqueros Candy. Albert ya estaba listo y Candy le tomó el brazo, este se sorprendió, pero si su Padre estaba mal el debía estar allá.

-Puedo acompañarte, también quiero ver a mi Tío William. Albert sonrió por la sorpresa, respondió

- Por supuesto Candy, a mi Padre le dará mucho gusto saber que mi novia me acompaña.

-Pero duermo en mi habitación. Ambos sonrieron, ella estaba dejando claro que no era como sus hermanas y este se reía por la aclaración.

En Montan quedaba claro que Romí y Terry estaban a cargo, sin embargo Tom y Mine eran quienes se preocupaban por que todo estuviera en orden, Chay volvía a encerrarse al ver que Candy no estaba para presionarla, hasta que Tom hablo con ella y le dijo como sucedieron las cosas, esta sacó el orgullo y volvió a las actividades con mayor intensidad.

En los aeropuertos, Albert no podía dejar de sonreír al conversar con Candy, se daba cuenta que no era una vaquera solamente, que había una mujer extraordinaria en ella y que ni todas las damas refinadas de la familia podían exigirle nada a ella.

Candy trataba de disimular su preocupación, pero al perder a su Padre y a dos de sus amigos William era el único que le quedaba, no era justo que también se adelantara en el camino y estaba segura que debía haber un mal entendido, porque de todos él era el más cuidadoso y su salud era inmejorable.

Mientras tanto en Escocia, William se fingía enfermo ignorando que le habían llamado a su hijo mayor, este estaba actuando para presionar a Anthony y a Andrea a que ya sentaran cabeza, que él no iba a estar eternamente junto a ellos y quería nietos.

-Hijo estoy preocupado, me voy a morir sin conocer a mi descendencia

- Padre por favor, no diga eso usted es un hombre fuerte, Elroy lloraba enternecida, ella comprendía lo que su hermano les pedía, y tenía que ayudarlo a completar esa meta.

-Anthony hijo, Andy es menor pero tanto tu como Albert ya debían haber pensado mejor las cosas.

-Ya verás padre prometo poner todo mi empeño en ello y hasta le ganaré a Albert si no se apura en tener novia.

- Así se habla hijo

Anthony sonreía y al salir veía nerviosa a Andrea, la abrazaba cariñoso porque estaban preocupados, llegaba George quien conocía la situación y sabía de la salud excelente de William y sus seguras intensiones para sus hijos, pues al ir a América descubrió que solo él y Ron estaban sin nietos, mientras todos ya contaban con abundantes descendientes y alegraban sus días con niños y nuevos retoños, sin embargo al saber del fallecimiento de sus amigos, este ya no quería darle largas a las cosas, y comenzó por enviar a Albert a conocer a las hijas de Ron, mientras que la tía Elroy ya tenía listo el cumpleaños de Andrea y estaba seguro que ahí, vendrían todas las damas para ver a sus hijos, sin embargo estos entre mayor edad más exigentes se volvían.

Al salir sus hijos William tranquilizaba a Elroy y dijo

-Hermana de una u otra manera estos chicos tienen que sentar cabeza y con sincera preocupación Elroy respondía

-No te preocupes William eso ya se lo pediste a Anthony, con tal de ganarle a su hermano y quedar bien ante ti, estoy segura que para el cumpleaños de Andrea al menos tendrá una novia más estable.

-Gracias Elroy, si estuviera mi esposa aquí, ellos hace mucho que estuvieran bien casados, pero se preocupan por la familia, por su hermana y por mí, que ninguno piensa en formar la suya hasta estar seguros que nosotros ya no los ocupamos.

-Oh William, lo único que te pido es que no menosprecies la presencia de un buen médico y que te revisen bien, no quiero que te vayas antes que yo. Angustiada Elroy por William y este no quería decirle que él estaba bien, que solo estaba fingiendo para presionar un poco las cosas, al parecer su actuación hacía que Elroy lo creyera más que sus hijos y este le tomaba la mano y la besaba.

Días después llegaban en un auto Albert y Candy, donde él le tomaba de la mano, mientras los sirvientes bajaban sus cosas, para correr a la habitación de su Padre. Candy esperaba a fuera y dentro de la habitación estaba William, Anthony y Andrea en una segunda etapa de actuación con un medico contratado por George quien fingía revisarlo, para tranquilizar las cosas a Elroy.

Entraba Albert y dijo

- ¡Padre! William reaccionó, acababa de echar a perder la situación con Albert este no quería que le avisaran a él, pero Anthony al tomar en serio las cosas lo llamó. Andrea apenas lo vio, abrazó a Albert y Anthony seguido dijo

-Ha estado muy mal, pero el doctor en un rato nos dice si podrá estar en la fiesta de Andrea, el doctor al escucharlo respondió

-Por supuesto, este hombre necesita levantar ese ánimo que tiene por los suelos, Albert sonreía, regresaba a la puerta por Candy, le decía eso y ella sonreía, de inmediato entró, dijo

- ¡Viejillo rabo verde! Que susto me has dado. Elroy abrió los ojos al escuchar la expresión de Candy y los hermanos de Albert igual parecía que les habían arrojado agua helada en el rostro. Pero William hacía a un lado al doctor y tomaba su bata para cubrirse y tallarse la cabeza para aplacarse el cabello y ponerse de pie como si hubiese llegado su propia esposa. Candy corrió y lo abrazó, este enternecido le besaba el cabello

-Mi niña hermosa, estas aquí en Escocia, hija estos se abrazaron de tal manera como solo abrazaba a su esposa y ella lo llenaba de besos en su rostro agregó

- Eres un papelero Tío no sabes cómo hemos venido todo el camino corriendo por verte.

-De haberlo sabido antes me enfermaba para que vinieras a conocer Escocia Candy.

-Tío no vuelvas a asustarme así, la próxima vez me traeré un fuete y te daré unos buenos azotes para que no lo andes asustando a tu niña, lo que te hace falta es trabajo

-No hija, me faltan nietos estos al igual que tus hermanas, quieren que me muera sin conocer a mis nietos hija

-No digas eso Tío, no puedes andar presionando a nadie, no sabes con todo lo que nos hemos topado ahora que regresaron mis hermanas. En eso William tomo los hombros de Candy y dijo

- ¿Te han atacado esas ingratas hija?

- No tío, pero te aseguro que si mi Padre las hubiera visto llegar, se hubiese muerto en ese instante.

-Tanto así, ¿Que William mi hijo no te ayudó?

-Por supuesto Albert me ha ayudado mucho desde que lo enviaste, en ese momento Albert ya notaba que su padre estaba bastante bien, al ver la cara de los que estaban ahí, mientras Candy conversando directamente con él, cuando nadie lo hacía de ese modo tan particularmente confianzudo y sin importar el rango tan alto que William Andrew tenía en Escocia. William recordó su actuación tomó aire, y abrazando de la cintura a Candy la giró y dijo

-Hija ellos son mi familia, ella es Elroy mi hermana, Anthony mi hijo y Andrea mi pequeña. Ella sonrió apenada y dijo

- Un placer conocerlos. Albert notando la molestia en el rostro de su tía Elroy se acercó a Candy y dijo

-Papá Candy es mi novia. Ahora sí, todos no solo sorprendidos sino con la quijada suelta, pues Albert llegaba con novia loca desde América, mientras George orgulloso pensaba. _Anthony no hay nadie que le gane a mi muchacho_.

Andrea trato de componerse y se acercó para saludar a Candy, ella una hermosa rubia de ojos azul cielo y cabellos lisos extremadamente lacios, Anthony un joven bastante parecido a Albert pero con un poco de elegancia y más fino que Albert, que su sencillez lo demostraba al sonreír.

William abrazó de nuevo a Candy y dijo

-Mi niña será mi hija también, esa si es una maravillosa sorpresa Candy, tu si sabes curar a los enfermos. Candy enternecida al escuchar a su Tío William lo abrazaba y esta le dijo

-Si prometes que te curarás seré lo que tú quieras, pero no quiero volver a saber que estás enfermo porque te llevaré al rancho para que se te quite lo papelero. En ese momento George hizo cara de sentirse descubierto, pensó _como sabía ella que eran puros papeles de William acaso lo había notado, era muy inteligente_. Albert abrazó a su Padre y este feliz le dijo

- Papá qué bueno que nos hiciste venir a verte y saberte bien, el testamento se dará hasta dentro de algunas semanas y Candy necesitaba salir de allá. William asombrado respondió,

-Tan grave es el problema. Albert sonrió contestando,

- Candy puede con eso y más, pero es mejor que no esté sola. Candy al escucharlo lo abrazo de su cintura y este la beso en los labios dejando claro que era su novia. William dijo

- Bueno Candy al menos el doctor dijo que debo tener alegrías para levantar mi ánimo y estarás aquí para el cumpleaños de mi princesa Andrea, la dueña de mi corazón, esta al escucharlo suspiro enternecida y contestó

-Gracias Padre, ya me estaba poniendo celosa de mi cuñada por ser quien te levantó de un brinco de la cama y te hizo sentir mejor. William, se acercó a Andrea y la abrazó esta sonrió y tomo las manos de Candy para agregar- Bienvenida a tu hogar Candy, ya nos hacías falta en esta casa, Candy sonrió con ternura, al menos le recordaba a Bezy en lo físico pero al hablar era tan cariñosa como Mine.

* * *

**Espero les este agradando tanto como a mi al escribirla... Gracias por sus comentarios y por aquellas que siguen esta historia, ****me agrada mucho poder escribir... pero me queda poco tiempo para leer y a mis amigas después se me pueden sentir... que van a pensar que no me interesan sus historias si son maravillosas, Gracias por leerme y por escribir también... yo aprecio mucho ambas cosas, y disfrute tanto esta semana de unos finales tan románticos, que me inspiraron a escribir más.**

**Dios las bendiga**

**Saludos**

**Mayra**


	6. Escocia

Capitulo 6

Escocia

En el rancho Romí en el porche viendo el atardecer sentada en las piernas de Terry que la mimaba pues realmente ella se comportaba de nuevo como la responsable mujer del rancho y eso hacía sentir a Terry muy orgulloso, este lucía un poco bronceado por el sol, se mecía contento por ver que Romí era una persona muy capaz, pues en cuanto salió Candy ella de inmediato tomo la seriedad de las White y comenzó a mover las cosas como si la misma Candy estuviera ahí, Tom por su parte sonreía al reconocer a Romí tal como se fue, pues en el fondo seguía siendo la mujer fuerte de la familia.

Romí por su parte agradecía que Terry estuviera a su lado, pues siempre se sintió sola en ese lugar, desde la muerte de su madre, su Padre la trato tan duro que la convirtió en una mujer muy dura y nadie podía ver que dentro había una pequeña deseosa de atención, misma que Terry le brindó desde que la conoció, pues no solo era hermosa y muy profesional sino que además cuidaba de Terry como si fuera el único hombre en el mundo para ella.

-Es hermoso el atardecer aquí en Texas, y este calor intenso dime que extrañas Inglaterra tanto como yo Romí.

-Si Terry, en cuanto esto pase nos iremos, ya deseo volver a nuestro hogar.

-Pensé por un momento que deseabas que nos quedáramos aquí, que bueno que no es así.

Bezy por su parte manejaba al pueblo junto con Edward que ahora lucía muy sobre protector con ella, desde el día de la iglesia no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sobra, Bezy era por mucho muy hermosa y su sola presencia atraía medio pueblo todo el tiempo.

-Bezy no quiero que hagas conversación con estos hombres, confió mucho en ti, pero después de los golpes que dieron Tom y Terry, no quisiera llegar a eso también.

- No te preocupes Edward, no soy Candy para hacer amistad con todo mundo, de hecho estoy preocupada por Chay y Lely, pues Mine piensa quedarse aquí, ya vendió todo y no quiere regresar, pero extraño nuestro hogar.

- Pierre ha estado callado, pero él tiene otra religión y Lely lo sabe, por eso no aceptó la bendición, sin embargo el ya se quiere devolver y llevarse a Lely con él, hoy en la mañana escuche que le mencionaba a Lely que la amaba y que tiene un trabajo estable que cuidar, que deberían regresar a Francia.

- En cambio ese malvado de John que bien que se lo agarró Tom, el infeliz se llevaba las joyas de Chay, ella está muy molesta, ahora está confundida, no quiere volver y Mine le dijo que se quedarán juntas.

En Escocia, Candy se daba un baño relajante en su habitación, pensaba en que ahí les importaba mucho la apariencia y las palabras, recordaba cómo estaban asustados los hermanos de Albert por como ella se llevaba con su Padre y meditaba tranquila, en eso se escuchó la puerta y ella salió colocándose la bata del baño.

-Candy ya va a ser la hora de cenar, Albert sonrió al ver que escurría su cabello y estaba recién bañada.

- Ya salgo, en un momento te alcanzó.

- ¿Quieres que venga por ti?

- No yo bajo te veo allá, mejor atiende a mi Tío.

- Está bien, te espero. Sonrió retirándose y Candy vio como iba vestido al menos le daba una referencia de cómo vestirse.

Ella veía toda la ropa que Romí le dio para usar y estaba muy atrevida, así que observaba y no sabía que elegir. Volvían a tocar la puerta y entraba Andrea sonriendo

-Candy no te has cambiado, hoy vienen mis primos, déjame ver que vas a ponerte, mira que hermosa ropa traes, parecerás modelo con ella, se ve que tienes un gusto muy refinado, este se verá muy bonito en ti.

-Este bien, déjame ver cómo me queda y me dices si es adecuado.

Candy se vistió en un hermoso traje sastre, la blusita la hacía lucir de maravilla, y la faldita con los tacones, definitivamente era más delgada ella que Romí, colocó el saco y Andrea comentó

-Haces mucho ejercicio, se ve que has bajado de peso, porque ese traje te queda un poco holgado, pero te ves hermosa.

- Gracias Andrea, en mi lugar visto muy informal, así que te agradezco mucho la valiosa opinión que me das, pues no sé como visten aquí.

- Por ser la novia de mi hermano debes vestirte ultra bien, mi tía es muy sofisticada, y Albert es muy peleado por las mujeres, estoy segura que nos divertiremos en mi cumpleaños con las caras de varias chicas.

- Y hay alguna ex novia que vaya a darme problemas. Ambas sonrieron y Andrea respondió

- Candy, mi hermano no permitirá que nadie te de problemas, y no hay una ex, sino muchas tras él, pero ahora tendrán que ir tras Anthony porque mi hermano ya tiene novia. Las dos sonrieron y Candy se maquillaba después de haber cepillado su cabello, Andrea le tocaba los rizos, emocionada jugaba con ellos, después Candy tomo un pequeño lazo recogiendo un poco su cabello, pero Andrea dijo

- Déjame a mí, mira enlazó su cabello haciéndole un envuelto, luciendo con el traje que portaba, dejando algunos rizos cayendo haciéndola ver muy elegante. Después ambas bajaban sonriendo, mientras conversaban de la fiesta y de que Candy no traía vestido elegante, así que irían a comprar uno.

Al bajar Anthony las observó y ya estaba Alister y su esposa con él, mientras en el estudio estaban William, Albert y George conversando pues Albert sospechaba que William no estaba enfermo y lo comprobaba, pero no le diría nada a Candy, pues ya estaba en su hogar y ahora podía mostrarle lo hermoso que es Escocia.

-Te ves muy bien cuñada, dijo Anthony sonriendo de medio lado al ver que su hermano nuevamente le había ganado con una petición de su Padre.

- Gracias Anthony. Candy _pensaba fue gracias a Andrea que la ayudó a verse mejor_.

Pasaban al comedor y Albert no estaba, Candy tomo asiento junto a Andrea, mientras Elroy la observaba levantando sus anteojos mirando minuciosamente a Candy, cuando esta la vio Elroy sonrió con satisfacción, pues al parecer le daba su aprobación. Candy solo guardaba silencio, esa casa era muy formal, tanto como lo informal que eran los White, pues ahí era muy elegante y sofisticado todo.

Entraba Archie y su prometida Annie observando a Candy, mientras ya estaban sentados Alister y Patricia. En eso llegaban George, Albert y William, donde Albert levantó a Candy y la trajo a su lado en el comedor, pues él estaba en la cabecera contraria a la de su Padre, y George se colocaba frente a Candy.

-Archie, Ster, ella es mi novia, la señorita Candy White. Se escuchó un simple

- Un placer conocerte, - Mucho gusto menciono Archie y Annie sonrió comentó

-Candy ella es Paty la esposa de Alister y yo soy Annie la prometida de Archie, no nos presentaron pero como entramos al comedor, te damos la bienvenida, eres de América ¿cierto? Andrea seria dijo

- Estaba esperando a William mi hermano para que el la presentará Annie, discúlpame que no las presentara antes. Candy notó una leve molestia y acarició la mano de Albert nerviosa notándose un poco fuera de su ambiente. Albert sonrió y comentó.

-Sirvan la cena por favor. Candy le dije a Andrea que te presentaría de manera formal, disculpa que me haya tardado un poco con mi Padre.

- No tengas cuidado, tienes una numerosa familia como la mía, solo que en mi hogar no hay tanta formalidad. Anthony preguntó

- ¿Tienes mucha familia Candy?

- Si Anthony, somos seis hijas, pero ya comenzaron a llegar los varones a nuestro hogar comenzando con tu hermano. Anthony sonrió

- Solo son mujeres, ¿no tienes hermanos varones? En eso entraban los meseros sirviendo y Candy sonrió

- No solo fuimos seis hijas. Anthony insistía

- ¿Debes ser la mayor?

- Te equivocas, soy la menor. Volteo a ver a Albert viéndolo a los ojos y ambos sonrieron para comenzar a cenar. Al terminar la cena pasaban a la sala, y los Cornwall se retiraban formalmente

- Tío me da gusto saber que esta mejor, Albert nos invitó a cabalgar mañana, mi esposa y yo nos retiramos y nos vemos temprano. Archie y Annie también se retiraban muy formales.

La tía Elroy preguntaba sobre la familia de Candy y ella gustosa comentaba

- Si Tía, Romí está comprometida con Terrance Grandchester en Inglaterra, Bezy está comprometida con Edward Fassbender, el es de Alemania y Lely es novia de Pierre Senn y tal vez se vayan a Francia. Mis otras dos hermanas son Mine y Chay, mine se quiere quedar en Texas y Chay tal vez también lo haga, ambas han tenido novio pero no tiene de momento nada formal.

- ¿Y tu si estas de manera formal con mi sobrino?

- Bueno eso lo decide el, solo somos novios. Albert estaba escuchándola sonrió pues si eran solo novios y apenas se daban la oportunidad, pero le encantó escuchar que eso de la formalidad lo decidía él.

Andrea estaba con ellas escuchando que Candy era muy segura para hablar, Albert no le quitaba la vista de cómo se había vestido ahora, se veía muy atractiva, decidió a conversar con ella, se separó de los caballeros y se acercó a las damas.

- Tía, me temo que han robado mucho tiempo de mi novia, y mejor me la llevó antes de que se vaya a dormir. Ven mi vida, vamos a caminar un poco. Candy sonrió tomo la mano de Albert, este la abrazó y se salieron al jardín.

-No me dijiste que tu hogar era una formalidad completa Albert

- Mañana iremos a montar y te sentirás mejor, al menos ya no extrañarás montar tus caballos.

- Es muy distinta la vida aquí, que en Texas.

- ¿No te agrada Escocia Candy?

- Al contrario Albert, es muy reconfortante estar aquí, el clima es agradable, y es tan fresco.

- Que bueno que te guste, en ese momento se atravesó frente a ella y la abrazó de su cintura ella sonrió y colocó sus brazos en el pecho de Albert.

- Mañana por la tarde me llevará tu hermana a comprar un vestido para su cumpleaños, al parecer aquí es un evento importante.

- ¿Como festejas tu cumpleaños?

- Trabajando más, comiendo pastel y bailando con mi Padre por la noche, sabes tu Padre me envió una vez un regalo hermoso, debo tenerlo en mis cosas.

- ¿Qué te regalo?

- Un huevo con un castillo Escocés, desde entonces me gustan.

- Que tipo de huevo te regalo

- Es de porcelana fina, tiene un águila al cerrar y al abrirlo tiene el dibujo del castillo más hermoso que he visto. Tiene esmeraldas incrustadas, al parecer es muy especial, hizo que me lo entregará un mensajero personalmente cuando cumplí quince años.

Albert abrió su saco y mostró una joya que portaba mencionó

- ¿Es esta águila?

- Si es igual.

- Es el símbolo de los Andrew, al parecer te considera su hija, solo Andrea tiene uno así con zafiros incrustados, no se lo digas se pondrá celosa.

- ¿Crees eso? Ella escogió este atuendo y me ayudo a peinar, se ha comportado como una hermana.

-Si pero el amor de mi Padre es solo de ella. Ambos sonrieron. Albert tomo sus labios, y Candy subió sus brazos a su cuello devolviendo la intensidad del beso. Después regresaban a la mansión, de noche no se veía tanto los jardines solo luces que adornaban la mansión.

Por la mañana Candy se despertó demasiado temprano y vestía con ropa distinta para montar, se salió sin desayunar, caminó por los jardines sorprendiendo a las personas que preparaban todo, ella lucía muy hermosa camino por las rosas sonriendo, después se fue a las caballerizas, viendo a varios hombres que atendían a un caballo

- ¿Qué le sucede?

- ¿Parece que no le calló bien el nuevo alimento? Candy tomo el alimento y lo olía, después tocaba al caballo y lo revisaba, esta mencionó

- Al parecer es un cólico, traigan agua tibia y sal, ¿tienen medicamentos para los animales?

- En la oficina pero eso solo los da el veterinario.

- Dime donde están soy veterinaria, este caballo está sufriendo por eso. Candy se quitó el saco y lo colocó en un colgante.

Fue con los hombres y tomo Analgesia para el dolor, de inmediato traían agua y la mezclaba con sal se la hacía beber para laxarlo

- Si sigue mal tendremos que hacer un sondaje gas gástrico o bien palparlo para ver si es posterior.

- Gracias señorita. El caballo ya se está tranquilizando, en eso llegaba Albert y los observaba a todos tras de Candy, se acercó y ella sobaba al caballo.

- ¿Qué sucede? Dijo Albert de manera que todos se asustaron. Candy sonrió y dijo

- Parece que cambiaron el alimento y está contaminado. Hay que sacar a caminar un poco al caballo para ver cómo reacciona.

- Lo que diga señorita. Con permiso. Se retiraban y Albert la vio, vestía muy hermosa para montar de manera formal, pues no traía el saco, ella se levantó y fue por su sacó después de enjuagarse las manos. Albert sonreía al ver como traía recogido su hermoso cabello.

- Vaya eres una veterinaria muy eficiente, llegaste en el momento preciso para salvar la equivocación, hay que sacar ese alimento.

- Si ya se los mencione, lo van a revisar y analizar, aquí tienen todo muy formal hasta los caballos son cuidados con mucho respeto. Albert sonrió,

- Ven Candy, mira esos son los salvajes, acaban de llegar pero hay un entrenador de caballos y es él quien se encarga de domarlos y educarlos.

- ¿Cuentan con maestro los caballos? Ambos sonrieron. -Ven vamos a ayudarle al profesor, Candy tomó un lazo, y se acercó a un corcel, Albert sonrió al menos no había más hombres y ahora Candy solo la vería él. Ella se colocó unos guantes que le quedaban grandes, de inmediato subió al corcel y este relinchaba bastante agresivo, atrayendo a los que estaban ahí, Anthony y su Padre se acercaron al escuchar que un caballo estaba mal, Archie y Alister los siguieron, al llegar vieron a Albert sonriendo viendo a su novia domando un caballo y Candy se veía muy hermosa, se le soltó su cabello y combinaba con el color del caballo que ahora domaba, el movimiento de sus piernas era agresivo para con el corcel, pero a la vez era firme y William sonreía

-Vamos hija así se hace. Albert giró a verlos y estaban con la boca suelta viendo a su novia, este sonrió, ya habían descubierto a Candy, ella brincaba con la fuerza del corcel y después de un buen rato, el caballo se serenaba y la llevaba tranquilo hacia el lado contrario, ella lo jaló y se acercó a Albert. Pero William gritó

- ¡Bien hecho hija! Tal como tu padre lo hacía, firme y seguro.

- Gracias Tío, es hermoso este corcel, pero necesita descanso. Albert brincó y fue por ella, este la abrazó ajustándola con él y ella sonrió tomándolo de la cintura. Un par de hombres se acercaron y dijeron

- Están listos sus caballos. Albert buscó la cara de Candy sonriendo le comentó

- ¿Deseas cabalgar Candy?

- Por supuesto si vas a mostrarme Escocia. Ambos ignorando a todos se alejaron para subir a los corceles y Anthony le preguntó a su Padre.

- Padre ¿ya la habías visto domando un caballo?

- Si hijo, la conozco desde que era una niña, y es muy buena con los caballos.

- Por eso enviaste a William con ella.

- No… te envié a ti, pero no aceptaste, querías llevar la administración general ahora que no estaba tu hermano y el fue porque lo ordene.

- ¿Querías que conociera a Candy?

- Por supuesto, la quiero como mi nuera y Albert parece que me lo va a conceder. Anthony sonrió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, fue un tonto él iba a conocer a Candy y por competir con su hermano y demostrar que era bueno en la administración, termino cediendo su lugar a Albert y conociendo a una hermosa mujer.

-Bueno tiene dos hermanas más sin novio.

- Mayores que tu Anthony, ella es la única menor que tú y que sabe domar un caballo, las otras estaban aquí en Europa estudiando, ella es la única que se quedó con su Padre y a la única que me dejo encargada mi amigo Ron. Y tu hermano ya me está ayudando a cumplir con mi juramento, al menos ya la tenemos en Escocia.

-Porque a ella Padre, que no quiere a sus otras hijas por igual

- El pensaba que era a la que le podían hacer daño, sus otras hijas las preparó para defenderse y esta es a la única que no preparó con fuerza, pues Candy se ganó el corazón de mi duro amigo, mientras sus otras hijas eran muy rebeldes, según Ron.

Se fueron a cabalgar y Albert se separaba con Candy del grupo, estaba feliz porque estaba en Escocia y le mostraba las praderas, los lugares de la propiedad, pero a lo lejos estaba muchas propiedades importantes y él sabía hasta donde estaban los limites, regresaban y entraban a bañarse para almorzar, pues ya era tarde para el desayuno.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios... espero les guste

con sincero aprecio

Mayra


	7. Sencillez

Capitulo 7

Sencillez

Albert estaba muy aprensivo con Candy, la separaba y cuidaba de todos, ella lo notaba y se lo agradecía, pues temía equivocarse o decir algo mal, se mantenía muy seria con los demás mientras que con Albert ya tomaba más confianza, este llevaba junto con Andrea a comprar vestidos y cosas a Candy, donde no dejaba que Candy gastará en nada, todo lo cubría él.

Andrea la llevó a una estética y le despuntaban el cabello, y entraban a un spa juntas sonriendo conversando de todo, Andrea se sentía bien con ella sobre todo porque su Padre la apreciaba y ella quería descubrir cómo se ganaba a su Padre si ella no la conocía, pero Candy escuchaba más y hablaba poco haciendo que Andrea disfrutará de una amiga y no de alguien a quien indagar.

-Candy ¿amas a mi hermano?

- Si Andrea, lo aprecio mucho, pero tenemos poco de ser novios.

- Si pero mi Padre quiere que se case, y que le den nietos, así que la presión va a recaer en ti, pues Albert es el mayor.

- ¡Vaya! Lo que ignoras Andrea es que hace poco perdí a mi Padre, y no tengo cabeza para pensar ahora en casarme, sino en ver cómo voy a cuidar de mis hermanas y de mi hogar.

- Bueno en eso te puede ayudar mi hermano, esas actividades las hacen los hombres no las mujeres.

- Tal vez aquí, porque tienes dos hermanos, pero allá en Texas, solo habíamos mujeres y tenemos muchas responsabilidades.

- Bueno no hablemos de cosas tristes, la vida continua y mi padre quiere a como dé lugar casar a sus hijos, espero que pienses formalmente con mi hermano, porque él no es fácil que acepte a una mujer, aquí hubo muchas y ninguna fue su novia a la que trajera a casa y la conociéramos, se fue a América y llega con novia, que tienen allá que atraparon con facilidad a William para enviar a Anthony y esperando que no me envíen a mi también. Ambas sonrieron y Candy se quedó pensativa.

_Realmente tenía poco de conocer a Albert pero ella no estaba siendo su novia para jugar sino en un plan a futuro y ese futuro que tan lejos lo veía Albert. Cerró sus ojos pensativa y vio la sonrisa de Albert y la vez que llegó con barba a su casa y como discutió con Tom, como tranquilizó al caballo y como deseaba en ese momento ocupar el lugar del caballo y que le susurrara a ella palabras tranquilas y tenerlo a su lado hizo un fuerte suspiro _y Andrea sonrió efusivamente despertándola en el spa donde estaban haciendo que se ruborizará por completo.

- Vaya cuñada estas muy enamorada, definitivamente sé que si amas a mi hermano esa sonrisa lo dice todo. Candy se ruborizaba más como hacía ella para salirse de esa conversación.

- Andrea ¿No tienes novio? O algún pretendiente.

- No Candy, pero dime allá donde vives, ¿hay caballeros decentes?

- Ninguno como tu hermano, puedo jurarlo. Contestó sin pensar y se volvió a delatar, haciendo que Andrea sonriera

- Candy no eres como las demás, tu si eres una mujer sincera, pero no te preocupes conmigo, yo ya te acepte como mi cuñada, eres una hermana para mí, lo juro nadie ama como tú a mi hermano, siempre van tras su dinero o tras su posición social. Candy la vio a los ojos y ya no quería decir nada pero Andrea le agregó - Si te quedas sin decirme tus comentarios, me sentiré mal, eso significa que no confías en mi, estamos solas, amas a mi hermano y eso es bastante notorio, no tiene que darte pena, pena sería robar y que te pesquen, porque muchas roban maridos y novios de otras, pero si nadie se dan cuenta son unas hipócritas muy decentes.

- ¡Vaya! Eso quiere decir que aquí te roban al novio si te dejas

- Por supuesto Candy y a la novia también, eso es en todos lados, pero pobre del que intente robarle la novia a mi hermano, se las verá conmigo.

- Eso es imposible Andrea. Lo dijo con una seguridad. Andrea se sonrió efusivamente

- Así se habla cuñada. Con la seguridad de que tu amor nadie más lo conquistará, ahora si estoy segura que Albert no se equivocó al tenerte como novia. Sandy, Isabela y Camila, siempre quisieron el cariño de mi hermano, pero ninguna óyelo bien ninguna se lo ganaría, pues Albert siempre supo que esas damas no eran para él, muchas ya habían entregado su corazón y solo querían su fortuna. Pero la última vez que una mujer quiso casarse con él, Albert dijo que dejaba toda su herencia a nombre de Anthony y se pusieron de acuerdo ambos, sin avisarme me quede asustada, sin embargo Albert continuo y agregó, nos iremos a vivir los primeros cinco años de matrimonio a África y debiste ver la guerra que se armo con Carolina, anunció a los cuatro vientos que mi hermano estaba mal de la cabeza.

- Yo no tengo mucha fortuna, de hecho creo que no puedo competir con eso, además, de irme a África, mejor me llevo a tu hermano a vivir a Texas, si él no tiene dinero, no importa, el sabe trabajar muy bien y esta semana que estuvo conmigo apenas amanece y se va conmigo a arrear el ganado, a marcar y a domar a los caballos.

Andrea se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca suelta apenas pudo tomar aire y respondió

- ¿Tú haces eso? Candy se entristeció, tal vez ya no era la mujer adecuada para Albert y Andrea lo acababa de descubrir, bajo su mirada con tristeza y Andrea agregó

- Albert te conoce y el te eligió ambos son muy parecidos, sabías que Albert cuando era muy joven, se fue a África y a Brasil solo sin dinero.

- Si me lo contó.

- Ustedes son el uno para el otro. Cuando te vi en los brazos de mi Padre, y como le hablaste de verdad, el solo hacía eso cuando estaba con mi madre y solo ella lo trata como lo trataste tu, abrazándolo y mimándolo como mi madre lo hacía, hasta se apenaba y se cubría con la bata, parecía que había llegado su novia y no la de Albert, definitivamente yo no soy tan buena como tu Candy.

- ¿Buena? O sea que si soy adecuada para Albert

- Candy eso lo deciden ustedes, ¿Qué él no es adecuado para ti?

- El es perfecto. Andrea sonrió efusivamente y levantándose desnuda se cubrió con la toalla del spa se sentó frente a ella y agregó

- Tu eres perfecta para él, pase lo que pase no lo dejes nunca, sobre todo en mi fiesta muchas son muy insinuantes, no dejes que te humillen Candy, eres mejor que muchas, no eres hipócrita, eres sencilla y segura de ti misma. Me agradas mucho cuñada. Candy se levantó y Andrea la abrazó cariñosa.

En la mansión Cornwall Archie estaba bastante inquieto no había dormido bien y es que se la paso soñando con la novia de Albert la veía montando el corcel y su corazón se agitaba, el tenía una novia bastante delicada, apenas y se subió al corcel iba muy despacio y apenas y le soltaba la rienda al caballo, era aburrido ir a cabalgar con ella, mientras que observó a Albert como separaba a su novia de ellos y como ambos corrían bastante fuerte los corceles y las caderas de Candy como hacían su movimiento tan firme en el corcel por Dios, Albert tenía una mujer muy candente, y no lo dejaba tranquilo no la podía sacar del pensamiento.

Mientras que Ster comentaba con Paty

-Amor deberías ir a cabalgar más seguido con la novia de Albert, ella conoce algunas técnicas que nunca había visto.

- En serio. La vi toda despeinada, su cabello lo traía todo revuelto y rebelde, apenas y se le podía ver el rostro. Ster la vio y pensaba_, el rostro es lo de menos como domaba el caballo debiste verlo por Dios, debes intentar eso, tal vez aprendas a domar un caballo y créeme me domarías a mi también_.

Paty vio a la cara de su esposo y abrió los ojos, _estaba con su pensamiento en otra parte definitivamente era la novia de Albert la que lo tenía así_. Más tarde comentaba con Annie la sugerencia y esta le respondió

- Que extraño, Archie dijo algo sobre aprender a domar un caballo. Pensé que él iba a tomar clases para domar caballos, pero eso puede provocar abortos en el futuro, pues hay personas que no llegan a tener familia por ese tipo de ejercicios tan agresivos.

Albert estaba en las oficinas y salía corriendo para ir por su hermana y su novia que estaban en la estética, podía dejar ir al chofer, pero él quería ir a verla, estaba bastante inquieto parecía que era la primera novia que tenía, se daba habilidades para dejar todo listo y salir antes. Anthony lo observaba como se apresuraba en todo y terminaba.

- ¿Cuál es la prisa Albert?

- Tengo un compromiso Anthony, lo bueno es que tu estas a cargo de esto, con permiso.

- Todo por Candy. Ayer hable con mi padre y no me negué a ir, mira quien resultó beneficiado, ahora traes novia y pareces un adolescente nervioso.

- ¿Te molesta Anthony?

- No, ella no es mi tipo Albert, por mucho que dome caballos, el tono en el que llegó saludando me dice que no tiene muchos estudios y no está preparada que digamos, creo que la estas cubriendo para que nadie se dé cuenta de que tal vez solo tubo estudios básicos, pues se quedo con su Padre y al parecer son las hermanas las que están mejor preparadas que ella. Papa está muy feliz porque la quiere de nuera y juró a su amigo protegerla, como ya se lo estas cumpliendo, pues sigues siendo el favorito de mi Padre.

- Anthony, no me gusta como piensas acerca de mi novia, ella es veterinaria y salvo a tu corcel Dominó, gracias a ella no se murió al ingerir un alimento contaminado que le provocó un cólico, ella le administró los medicamentos y lo atendió ayer por la mañana. De todas sus hermanas soy el mayor, y ella de todas es la mejor, sabes porque… porque me quiere sin nada de lujos, me quiere a mí, no a mi apellido ni a mi fortuna, ella es la mujer que quiero para que sea mi esposa, me alegra que no sea tu tipo, pero si está muy bien preparada para ser mi esposa. Y que yo sepa mi padre jamás me ha tratado como su favorito, por el contrario, según todos los que nos rodean es a ti a quien le toco ser mucho muy suave y considerado. Con permiso.

Albert se retiro dejando a Anthony y George estaba en los archiveros escuchó todo con media sonrisa recordaba a Candy, y que esa niña definitivamente era el tipo de chica para su protegido, pues gracias a Albert, George conservaba un estatus único, Albert siempre lo tomaba muy en cuenta lo respetaba como a un amigo, no como a un empleado de confianza, mientras que Anthony era muy fino y conservador, dominaba mucho la administración y hacía sentir a George que no lo necesitaba.

- Joven Anthony estos son los archivos de los contratos que tenemos que revisar.

- Yo lo haré George, puedes retirarte.

- Con permiso Joven Anthony. Salía sonriente George para ir rumbo a su oficina.

En el pueblo Chay llevaba las cosas para subirlas a la camioneta cuando se topó con Niel, este la observaba y notaba que era muy hermosa, pelirroja pero sobre todo un cuerpazo muy estilizado, Niel suspiraba al saber que tenía novio, Chay llevaba un par de bolsas y casi se le caían este corrió y le ayudó

-Permítame señorita. Como es que no la acompañó su novio, para que no cargue tantas cosas.

- Era solo mi amigo, y ya se fue, además no le pedí su ayuda Niel

- Usted es Chay, ¿No es así?

- Si, y usted es al que mi cuñado puso en su lugar y mi hermana le dejo muy claro que no se queda con una White.

- Bueno, las tierras no son mujeres, usted es mucho muy bonita para ser evaluada como una White.

- No se haga el tonto Niel, sabe que soy una White, deme acá, gracias por ayudarme, en otra deje que se me caigan las cosas y ríase o búrlese, eso sería más fácil viniendo de un Legan

- No me ponga el letrero de malo, porque desee las tierras mejores, no las quiero robar, las quería comprar, pero definitivamente usted no tiene precio Srita White, con permiso. Mine y Tom llegaban sonriendo, veían que Niel le había ayudado a Chay y Tom le dijo

- ¿Te molesto?

- No al contrario, me ayudo.

- Bueno viniendo de él, es extraño pero siempre quiso casarse con la mayor para adquirir las tierras e intento muchas veces comprárselas a tu hermana y a tu Padre, tiene mucho dinero, es de los más ricos de por aquí, al parecer mostró mucha decencia al ayudarte Chay, cuidado y quiere conquistarte.

- Te burlas de mi Tom.

- No, eso nunca Chay, pero ándate con cuidado, porque si le gustaste hay muchas que lo han querido atrapar y el es muy frío, solo le interesa conservar su posición y sus tierras incrementar es bastante insistente, solo que Candy jamás cayó porque tu Padre no lo dejaba acercarse a ella.

- El quiere a Candy

- No Chay él quiere comprar las tierras a como dé lugar, y eso lo veremos con la herencia, ustedes sabrán lo que harán con ellas. Algo si te puedo asegurar si ustedes fueran dueñas de una parte de tierras él, las compraría al doble de su valor.

Chay se quedo pensando, pero recordaba que las tierras estaban endeudadas y se perderían si no salían adelante, recordaba como toda su fortuna la gastó en su vida de lujos y en su novio y sus excesos, ahora no tenía mucho, que parte podía ella dar para quitar la deuda de las tierras, si solo tenía muy poco apenas para sobrevivir, veía a Mine sonriendo con Tom y pensaba que ella podía casarse con Tom si este se lo proponía, total ya habían sido novios en la juventud, pero ella donde quedaría, en que trabajaría en Texas, tenía que buscar trabajo si algo dominaba era negociar, pero en que negociaría si no tenía nada, Candy ya tenía novio y contaba con una profesión.

- Hacen bonita pareja Tom, acaso vas a casarte con mi hermana, porque si mi padre supiera que fuiste el primero en su vida, te hubiese casado con Mine, pero ella ahora es mayor, lo cierto es que si Candy o Romí se enteran, vas a estar en aprietos por no proponerle algo serio a nuestra hermanita.

Tom se quedo con la boca suelta vio a Mine quien estaba apenada y bajaba la cabeza y este respondió

- Ella sabe que cuando lo desee sería mi esposa Chay, pero no soy un hombre de su nivel para pretender soñar con una White. Manejaba serio al sentir que Mine podía ofenderse, y Chay respondió

- Vamos Tom, Mine jamás ha visto a otro hombre como te ve a ti, qué nivel necesitas para que sea tu mujer si bien que la hiciste tuya y todas las White lo saben, solo te advierto mi Padre puede venir a cobrártelas sonando el fuete por las noches y Mine soltó una carcajada nerviosa, haciendo que Tom sonriera. Este agregó

- Las que le tenían miedo a Ron White fueron sus hijas. Llegaban al rancho los trabajadores se acercaban a bajar las cosas y Tom jaló a Mine a las caballerizas, donde ella asustada lo miraba

-Mine ¿te casarías con un hombre como yo? Mine lo vio a los ojos y notaba como Tom tenía sus ojos brillosos por como Chay lo había retado frente a ella, y esta le respondió

- Por supuesto que si Tom, eres mucho mejor hombre que cualquiera que hubiese en toda Europa. Tom sonrió la abrazó y tomo sus labios ajustándola con él, Mine respondía al beso efusivo de Tom y este la estrechaba con su cuerpo.


	8. Robándote

Capitulo 8

Robándote

En la mansión Andrew sonreía una hija extra de los Andrew abrazada por el brazo del su saludable anfitrión, pues se notaba que se había mejorado mucho de su supuesta enfermedad, Candy sonriente y él le acariciaba el rostro ajustándola por uno de sus costados.

-Mi nuera, ¿Por qué pronto serás mi nuera? Ron desde el cielo verá que cumplí con su pequeña, que cuidare de sus bienes y que nadie le hará ningún daño. Candy se sorprendió por como escuchó hablar a su Tío y respondió.

- Tío quien me quiere hacerme daño, porque hablas de mis bienes.

-Tu padre nos mandó llamar a todos porque les dio una carrera muy prestigiada a cada una de sus hijas, excepto a ti, que él se dio cuenta que toda tu fortuna de la herencia de tu madre la utilizaste para salvar la hipoteca de White Montan, que te protegiéramos de tus hermanas de ser necesario.

- ¿De mis hermanas? Por favor Tío, creo que si mis hermanas me atacaran o quisieran algo que yo tengo prefería regalárselos antes de perder a cada una de ellas. William bajo la cabeza sonriendo por la nobleza que mostraba Candy y contestó

-Tu Padre lo sabía, sabía que les darías la vida, y ellas no cuidarían de los bienes como tú, ellas no sentirían las tierras como lo haces.

-Bueno y como ya me consideras tu nuera, me llevare a Albert conmigo para que las cuide.

William saltó una carcajada, por lo que ella respondió, pues con eso estaba aceptando que si quería a su hijo y este feliz le comentó.

-Lo sabía, si serás mi nuera, pero como iba a dudar de mi William, si bien que te trajo a Escocia, cuando tu Padre jamás permitió que te alejaran de su alcance.

- Tío, tengo que regresar a la lectura del testamento, mis hermanas no estudiaron ni se prepararon con una gran carrera como decían, no pudieron y solo se la pasaron sobreviviendo después de haber terminado con su fortuna y los ingresos que mi Padre les envió. Romí ya llegó con un prometido inglés que al parecer tiene planes muy formales de casarse y me dijo que solo vino por mí no por el testamento, que no le interesa la herencia. Bezy llegó con un novio que pretende hacerse pasar por su esposo, pero que al parecer esta de manera formal con ella.

Lely llegó con su novio que al igual que las demás parecen sus maridos, y se ve que la quiere pero ninguna llegó con un matrimonio formal, Chay llegó con novio, cuando le dije que tenía que trabajar en el rancho, huyo con las joyas de mi hermana, pero Tom lo descubrió. Mine llegó sola al parecer su novio no quiso volver con ella, todas llegaron sin carreras, al menos no las que dijeron estudiar, sino con trabajos y técnicas sencillas, mismas que pudieron hacer si hubieran estado en Texas.

En ese momento Candy estaba seria, William igual, observaba ahora todo lo que no le comentó Albert, no podían hacerle daño a Candy, pero Albert si se trajo a la mejor White como su novia, al menos cumplía con su juramento. Serio y pensativo William ahora comprendía todo lo que se destapó y cuando supieran que Candy era dueña del rancho podían causar envidas y dolor entre sus hermanas, o conociendo a Candy las tendría con ella trabajando para sacar adelante el rancho, porque algo si conocía a Candy y no las dejaría sin nada.

-Candy, tu pudiste gastar en ti toda tu fortuna, como lo hicieron tus hermanas, pero salvaste el rancho y tu padre se dio cuenta, el no confiaba en sus hijas porque se fueron sin volver, porque no supo de ellas, solo que tu sabes bien que él les dio mucho de su fortuna para verlas crecer, mientras que a ti te dio mucho trabajo y esfuerzo.

- Tío eso no importa, me convertí en una verdadera White, mientras mis hermanas hicieron todo por olvidar que lo eran, que por cierto con una semana ya sacaron la casta, y volvieron a recordar que ser una White, es mucho más que un nombre.

-Dime que no sonaste el fuete como tu Padre. Candy se quedó callada, pues si lo había hecho. William sonrió y agregó - Son y serán tus hermanas, pero se les dio todo y si se les da más, lo gastarían igual, donde estuvo la preparación, en vivir cómodamente sin trabajar, conseguir un marido rico que las mantenga, porque solo tú ya lo lograste Candy

- ¡Tío! En ese momento llegó Albert a sus espaldas y William agregó

-Por supuesto que mi William se casará contigo y te mantendrá, no voy a permitir que mis nietos corran peligro de caerse de un caballo antes de nacer.

- ¡Tío por favor! Cuando una mujer pide a Dios tener hijos deja de montar, ya no lo hace.

- Y tu Candy dejarás de hacerlo para conocer a mis nietos.

- Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás, pero Albert tendrá una mujer que sea su compañera no una mantenida, y mis hermanas deberán saber trabajar quien les asegura que su esposo vivirá para siempre, no Tío, ellas tomaron un camino fácil, con resultados tristes, ahora saben que podemos perder las tierras, porque se los anunciaron, sin embargo yo las rescate y ahora podemos repartirlas entre las seis.

- No hija, tu Padre supo que las salvaste y el las vendió.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oíste, por eso te podrás regresar con mi hijo a Escocia y ser parte de mi familia

- ¡Tío! Tengo que ver por ellas, Mine regreso sola y Chay la abandono su novio.

- Y te convertirás en su madre. Candy se quedó sería, tenía razón ellas eran mayores que ella y Romí se iría, pero las demás.

- Tío entonces no hay herencia, eso es lo que nos van a decir, y el Legan peleando por las tierras que mi padre ya vendió.

- Candy, ya te fijaste que no me has preguntado a quien se las vendió, que lo único que te importan son ellas, hija le juré a tu Padre que cuidaría de ti, y si me dices que vas a aceptar a mi William y no te preocupan las tierras, pues me hare cargo de velar por tus hermanas, pero tú te vienes a vivir aquí conmigo.

-Tío como te quiero, eres muy listo con tal de salirte con la tuya y que me quede a tu lado. Candy sonrió, beso la frente de William mientras Albert sonreía porque ahora sabía que Candy no peleaba por las tierras sino por la familia unida.

Albert carraspeo la garganta y sonriendo comentó,

-Papá vas a ponerme celoso. Deja a mi novia, que no ves que es mía. Candy se sorprendió al escuchar a Albert lo vio a la cara como estaba sonriendo y decía que se pondría celoso, que era de él. Candy respondía sonriente,

- ¿Cómo ves Tío? Limosnero y con garrote, todavía no compra la vaca y ya se adueña del becerro. Los tres saltaron las carcajadas, Albert tomo sus manos la jaló y la beso frente a su Padre. William sonrió pues era un hecho que su hijo la quería y la aceptaba tanto o más que él.

Al terminar el beso Albert dijo

- ¿Candy tendremos que casarnos para ser dueño de la vaca y tener a los becerros?

- De otra manera no puedes ¿Verdad Tío?

- Entonces dalo por hecho. Padre eres al que Ron White le encargó a su hija, prepárate porque pediré pronto la mano de Candy. William sonrió mientras Candy movía la cabeza de un lado a otro sonriendo efusivamente por ese par tan listos para adueñarse de ella.

- ¿Ustedes son así siempre? Dios los cría y ellos se juntan… cómo es posible uno se hace el enfermo y el otro me trae a Escocia con la mentira. Albert viendo a su Padre sonrió, respondió

- ¡Ah no chiquita!, usted quiso venir por su propia voluntad, yo no me la robe… ¿aun no?

- ¡Albert! Una White jamás será presa fácil para un ladrón. William sonreía por como su hijo jugaba con ella y ella como jugaba al hablar recordando a Ron.

- Candy quien te dice que no te robaré está noche. Candy apretando sus labios respondió

- Yo. Albert viéndola firme al decir una simple palabra, la elevó por su hombro y le dijo a su Padre.

- Ya escuchaste, está en Escocia y está secuestrada por mí, esta belleza texana es mía, la acomodo y se la llevaba en sus brazos subiendo por las escaleras haciendo reír a su Padre.

Al llegar a la habitación, la bajó y le dijo

- Prepárate para salir está noche a cenar, será una cena de gala, no te niegues te lo ruego. Candy sonrió al decirle la última frase se había acercado a su oído en un tono bastante bajito y sus labios rozaban su oreja, produciendo escalofríos por todo su cuerpo despertando sensaciones no esperadas. Después beso apasionado y ella le respondió al beso con una intensidad que ni él lo esperaba, pues era lo que provocó al hablar en su oído. Al soltar el beso ambos se miraban en un simple suspiro y con ganas de continuar Albert le abría la puerta de su habitación, para que ella entrara y poder alejarse de ahí porque si seguía viéndola no se separaría de ella.

Candy entró a la habitación con una sonrisa, suspiraba recargada en la puerta después se vio al espejo y traía sus labios rojos del beso que se dieron, se toco los labios y sonrió.

Por la tarde tomaban el té Elroy y William sentados conversando cuando el mayordomo les comunicaba que Archie vendría a cenar, sorprendiendo a William, porque siempre anunciaba a su novia con él, más tarde llamaba Alister diciendo lo mismo que quedo de ver a Anthony en la casa para una conversación pendiente y que solo iría él.

-Elroy cuando fue la última vez que mis sobrinos vinieron solos. Elroy sonrió de medio lado y respondió con simpleza con una sonrisa discreta.

- Cuando eran niños. Ambos sonrieron.

Andrea estaba viendo varios vestidos acomodados en su cuarto en moldes de cuerpos para lucirlo y los observaba con detalle, en eso toco la puerta y ella dijo

- ¡Adelante!

- Andy… buenas noches me invitó Albert a cenar está noche me dice que es de gala, te molesto si me dices algo sobre este vestido o es demasiado.

- ¡Es perfecto! Candy te ves hermosa, solo veamos tu cabello. - Claudia hazle ese peinado de cascada, en sus rizos se verá bien. -Cuñada ese vestido negro es muy provocador, mírate vas a enloquecer a mi hermano.

- Andy tu sabes que no traje tantos vestidos, y si… lo siento muy destapado, pero es el único de gala, aparte del que compre para tu fiesta.

Mientras que Claudia la peinaba sonriendo por cómo eran tan distintas una tan lisa y la otra tan rizada, rociaba algo en el cabello y acomodaba, Andrea le coloco un collar de brillantes y unos aretes largos que hacían juego después un brazalete, en su muñeca derecha el vestido era negro abierto por el medio de sus bustos hasta rebasarlos y llegaba a una cinturilla ancha bajo sus bustos y todo el talle para después dejar caer la seda del vestido con una abertura en una pierna la espalda la tela que abrazaba cada busto se unía al cuello y se abrochaba, la espalda estaba destapada y la cinturilla del frente hacía una uve en la cintura baja mostrando toda su columna y piel blanca tersa, misma que admiraba Andrea y le dijo

-Cuñada la próxima tu me eliges el vestido que buen gusto tienes, ese vestido es…espectacular. Al salir te enviare un abrigo para que te sientas más cómoda al subir y bajar a cualquier lugar que te lleve mi hermano.

- ¿No sabes a donde me llevará? dijo que era de gala

- Hay una obra de beneficencia está noche, pero no sé si el irá ahí o te llevará a cenar solos. Candy pensó en cómo dijo que la robaría y pensó que si era posible que se fueran a un lugar elegante y solos.

Claudia aprovechando que ya estaba listo el peinado y ambas tenían la misma tez, maquilló a Candy disfrutando de la diferencia de tonos en verde esmeralda de los ojos de Candy.

- Srita. Que bellos son sus ojos, tanto como los de mi niña Andrea

- Gracias. Claudia agregó

- Mi madre es de Irlanda y ese color de ojos dicen que solo lo tienen las brujas. Candy sonrió ya lo había escuchado pero que se lo dijeran sin miramientos le causo gracia. – Además que eran pelirrojas y usted parece un ángel como mi niña Andrea. Esta sonrió abrazó por la espalda a Claudia y le contestó

- Me ves con ojos de amor Claudita. Después vio a Candy por el espejo y le dijo

- Diviértete a donde quiera que te lleve, disfruta estos momentos, ya quisiera estar tan enamorada como mi hermano lo está de ti. Candy sonrió y le respondió

- De verdad crees que este enamorado de mi.

- ¡Perdidamente! Me dijeron que fue a buscarnos al Spa y después a las boutiques, hasta que te encontró aquí con mi Padre. Nunca hace eso, mi hermano está loco, y muy enamorado. Candy lo pensó y recordó el beso de hacía unas horas y cerraba los ojos. Al abrirlos Andrea estaba sonriendo efusivamente. - Lo mejor es que es correspondido.

Candy se levantó del banquillo y Andrea le roció un perfume divino. - ¡Lista! Le diré a mi hermano que me debe una, que no te cambie el vestido más seductor que he visto en mi vida. Candy abrió los ojos y ambas sonrieron.

Albert estaba en smoking conversando con su Padre y su tía, en eso entraba Archie y Alister, junto a Anthony para hablar de un negocio delicado. Sonrieron y vieron a Albert, Anthony dijo

-Ah entonces si vas a ir al evento de beneficencia.

- Si, mi Tía se comprometió y aprovechando que vine con mi novia, iremos los dos, pues ella quiere cuidar de mi Padre.

- Vaya ahora consentido de mi Tía, eso no, de ella el consentido soy yo, dijo jugando Anthony para relajar el ambiente que había creado con su hermano por la mañana. Elroy hizo una media sonrisa y le respondió

- En cuanto traigas una dama hermosa a esta familia recuperas el trono Anthony. Todos saltaron las risas.

En eso Candy bajaba por la escalera conversando con Andrea, al fondo las seguía Claudia llevaba una capa para dársela a Candy para salir. Albert la vio y subió algunos escalones para tomarla de sus manos, ambos enlazaron sus miradas Albert vio lo hermosa que se veía y William vio a los tres hombres que estaban sonriendo al voltear se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a la novia de Albert. Este la abrazó y agregó

-Mi amor estas, ¡bellísima!

- No exageres Albert, que me vas a avergonzar. Lo decía con una sonrisa tierna viendo a los ojos de Albert. Albert beso sus manos y tomó la capa que Claudia le daba, para al salir cubrir a Candy. Ella termino de bajar los escalones soltó las manos de Albert y vio a los hombres - Buenas noches caballeros, permiso. - Tío al rato vuelvo, Albert me va a robar está noche. Sonrió William dándole un beso y ella lo abrazo para despedirse después le dio un beso a la hermana de este y ella la vio sonriendo.

Elroy pensaba que no se perdería mañana los sociales de la beneficencia.

- Lista Albert… soy toda tuya. Caballeros en boca cerrada no entran moscas. Buenas noches sonrió juguetona y William y Albert apretaban los labios de la risa, mientras Candy se abrazaba del brazo de Albert. Anthony y sus primos cerraron la boca y Andrea saltaba de la risa y le dijo a su tía.

- Que buena cuñada voy a tener, nos vamos a reír mucho, si les dice eso a los de la familia. William soltó una carcajada y Elroy se cubría la boca sonriendo.


	9. Deseando

Capitulo 9

Deseando

Albert manejaba el auto, ella estaba apenada _pensando en cómo les dijo que cerraran la boca a los tres hombres, pero no se arrepentía, pues su cuñadito era bastante estirado y como para verlo en esa fase, se veía tonto_.

Albert por su parte sentía su pecho enorme, _pues la mujer que tenía a su lado le daba gratas sorpresas, verla con esa ropa, lo hacía olvidar lo que fuera, y sentir responder sus besos, de la manera en la que lo hizo, cuando apenas él la estaba enseñando a hacerlo, definitivamente la alumna superaría al maestro en cualquier momento, pues no sabía lo que le provoco, después de abrir la puerta de su habitación después de ese beso tan candente, ya estaba bastante excitado que con gusto hubiera entrado en su habitación en ese momento_.

-Vienes muy callado Albert, ¿te molestó algo que hice o dije?

- Por supuesto que no, estaba recordando que el becerro llegue después de comprar la vaca.

Candy se quedo con los ojos abiertos asombrada, _acaso el dicho puede tener más trucos, que pretende Albert, robarme realmente este camino es solitario, no conozco nada por aquí, sin embargo se regresar a casa, pero él no se propasará ¿o sí?_

- Ahora la que se ha quedado seria eres tú, no te preocupes, en el evento no me separare de ti, por nada.

- ¡Oh! que bien, respiraba tranquila pues mínimo si iban al evento. _Que tonta haber pensado que Albert me faltaría al respeto, si ya dijo frente a su Padre que pronto le pedirá mi mano, soy una tonta_.

- Te preocupa que vayas a encontrar en el evento, pero pobre del ingenuo que se te acerque Candy. Ella sonrió, respondió

- ¿Tan mala soy Albert?

- La ingenuidad va a ser si no saben que eres mi novia Candy, que definitivamente ni se te pueden acercar tanto.

- ¿Eres celoso Albert?

- ¿Tu no?

- Depende, ¿debo ser celosa Albert?

- Por supuesto que no.

- Tampoco debes ser celoso Albert, ambos sonrieron, Albert la miraba con ternura, ella lo apreciaba y le aseguraba que no tenía que ser celoso, es porque estaba segura de lo que quiere, tanto como él.

Llegaban al evento, Albert dio las llaves al ballet parking, cubría amoroso los hombros de Candy con la capa. Candy se ajustó a él, al entrar vio un lugar enorme, tanto y con demasiadas personas, los candelabros gigantescos en el techo, la luz a todo su esplendor hacía brillar a todos en ese lugar, había tantos hombres, todos bastante atractivos, muchas mujeres altas y hermosas, modelos al caminar y su estilizado cuerpo era envidiable. Después notó que las damas veían a Albert, ahora comprendía porque le hizo el comentario de los celos, que bueno que le avisó, pues si se sentía muy celosa. Al sentir la mano de el por su cintura suspiró.

Mientras Albert, entró y vio a los hombres que estaban ahí, sentía como observaban a Candy, casi como quererla invitar a pasar, el tenía que hacerles ver que era suya, que no estaba disponible y que mejor, Candy no se negaría si la abrazaba, ella era su novia y ambos estaban seguros de quererse uno al otro.

Un hombre se acercó y sonriendo amablemente dijo

- ¿Cómo estás William?, Veo que no vino tu familia, ¿acaso ella es alguien de tu familia que tal vez no conocemos?

- Si Rudolph, es mi novia. En ese momento quería decirle que era su prometida o su casi esposa, como no lo había pensado, si este imbécil al ser novia de William era un trofeo más, si lograban quitársela.

- Mucho gusto madame. Candy ni una palabra mencionó, le estaba tomando la mano y besándosela como si fuera su novio, frente a Albert y este no decía nada, así que no debía alterarse, al parecer aquí todos se saludaban así, contenía el aire, sutilmente se limpiaba la mano, haciendo que Albert levantará las cejas y apretara los labios, pensando cómo estaba Candy sorprendida y que no le agradaba para nada.

Candy no pudo decir ni media palabra y eso le agradó a Albert pues Rudolph era bastante atractivo y muy mujeriego.

Albert tomó a Candy y fue a la mesa de registro, dio un documento de su saco, y las damas, sonrieron muy amables,

- ¿No vino mi amiga Elroy, Sir Andrew?

- No, está muy ocupada en estos días con la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermana, pero le diré que usted estuvo aquí, mire le presento a mi novia la Srita. Candice White,

- Que hermosa es su novia, Sir Andrew, ella no es de aquí, ya la conoceríamos

- No ella es… la mujer de mi vida desde que nació, - Mi amor, ella es amiga de mi tía Elroy, la Srita. Mc Duluth. Albert si decía que era de América y con el concepto en que tenían de allá, era mejor no decirle nada.

- Encantada de conocerla Srita. Mc Duluth.

- Oh querida tu acento que hermoso y que claro es… dime Catalina, querida, que si eres la mujer de la vida de Sir Andrew, es seguro que mi amiga Elroy te aprecia mucho, prometo ir a visitarla pronto, dígale que con gusto la ayudaré en lo que necesite, ahora que termino este evento.

- Por supuesto Srita. Catalina, le diré a tía Elroy que usted la ayudará. Albert sonrió pues Candy dijo tía a su tía Elroy con eso le confirmaba que ella era aceptada por su familia, y con esa mujer sonriendo de esa manera descansaría de todo el salón, ahora esa mujer se encargaría de difundirlo.

En ese momento la Srita. Catalina hizo una seña, apenas se movieron de la mesa de registro, los fotógrafos se acercaban y no los dejaban avanzar, Albert le quitaba la capa para entregarla y lo recibieron con muchas fotografías, Candy sorprendida lo miraba a los ojos para que la orientara, el sonrió y la abrazó estrechándola con él, tomaban las fotografías, Candy sonrió al parecer en el evento así trataban a los recién llegados, haciéndolos sentir la octava maravilla, tal vez no era como las ferias, donde luego los atrapaban para meterlos a una cárcel y casarlos, pero se sentía igual. Lo confirmó cuando escuchó a un hombre de quienes los fotografiaban

- ¿Es su prometida Sir Andrew? Albert sonrió acercando su rostro a Candy ella al verlo feliz hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa efusiva no contestó nada pero lo miraba, _al parecer si era parte de la recepción a las parejas que llegaban al evento_. Pensaba Candy.

- Permiso caballeros, los veremos más tarde.

Albert abrazó con posesión a Candy para salir del camino que todavía era parte de la entrada, ahí dos hombres serios, daban pase a Albert y Candy deteniendo a los fotógrafos.

-Ven mi amor… Esto te ve a encantar. Albert llevó a Candy a una vista hermosa del salón completo y ella vio la magnificencia del lugar, ambos sonrieron por cómo todo se veía muy hermoso desde esa vista, podías observar a todos y ellos podían ser vistos sin notar la presencia de ellos que los observaran, Candy vio a un hombre como miraba de forma libidinosa a una mujer, y esta le gustaba le correspondía deslizando su mano por dentro de su saco. El hombre sonreía y ella lo seguía percatándose de que el hombre con el que estaba, no la viera a donde se iba con aquel hombre.

Albert la miraba y notaba la seriedad en la que Candy veía el suceso, la forma en la que Candy no apreciaba aquella cualidad de esa mujer, al estar con un hombre y luego con otro, Albert sonrió de medio lado, tal vez ahora comprendería porque no tan fácil era engañado cuando él podía observar desde ahí, Candy giro y sonrió al notar el ventanal abierto y una luna enorme viéndose desde el lugar en el que ambos estaban.

Albert vio como llegaba Anthony al evento, cuando ya había decidido no venir, ahora entraba solo, vio a Candy y ella estaba de espaldas, con la cabeza hacia la luna y una hermosa sonrisa se reflejaba en ella.

- ¿Quieres salir al balcón amor?

- Me encantaría, ¿no habrá algún inconveniente porque ambos nos salgamos del lugar?

- No, estando conmigo.

- ¡Albert! Si fuera con alguien más si lo habría

- Por supuesto. Lo mataría.

- ¿En serio?

- No. Pero me moriría de celos. Albert abrazó a Candy y ambos caminaron hacia una puerta donde salieron no había nadie, ellos estaban solos, se sentía un aire fresco y Candy se acercó a Albert instintivamente, este sonrió la abrazó abriendo su saco para cubrirla

- ¿Deseas que te preste mi saco?

- No. Así es mejor. Ambos sonrieron, Candy se recargó en su pecho y Albert sonrió al sentirla tan cerca. Este tenía su oído cercano a su rostro y le comentó

- Mi Padre te ha mencionado que serás su nuera, ¿te gusta la idea? Ella sonrió pero no respondió, sin embargo el continuaba, - A mi me encantaría tenerte a mi lado y que sintieras lo mismo.

- A penas me conoces Albert, no quiero que esto se convierta en el peor error de tu vida.

- Tal vez lo dices porque puedo ser el peor error de la tuya

- ¡Imposible! Albert la ajustó más, ella era increíble y la amaba, no necesitaba pensar para responder, era segura de sí misma, pero dudaba al no estar segura de él.

- No me gustaría llegar a la posición en las que tus hermanas estuvieron comprometidas

- ¿A qué te refieres Albert?

- Estoy seguro de que eres la mujer que he esperado para que sea mi pareja toda la vida, y no sé si pueda soportar estar lejos de ti, cuando no quiero separarme ni un instante, tanto para desear estar a solas contigo, desde el momento en el que llegamos a un lugar tan abarrotado de personas.

- Vamos Albert, hasta yo desearía estar a solas si a nuestro alrededor hay esa clase de personas que fingen estar con alguien para terminar en brazos de otro.

- Eso es algo que no deseo ver en ti.

- Eso jamás pasará, no soy una moneda de doble cara Albert, de sobra lo sabes.

- Tampoco lo soy Candy, mi lado es exclusivo para ti.

- Bueno eso pasa en los noviazgos.

- Pero si sigo tan cerca de ti, no puedo garantizar que solo llegue a ser un noviazgo permanente.

- Nadie tiene un noviazgo permanente Albert, a menos que lo desee. Candy se despegó del pecho de él para ver su rostro y ambos sonrieron, Albert tomó sus labios de manera apasionada, y ese beso parecía no querer terminar. Faltó la respiración y ambos se abrazaron al sentir que no podían detenerse. Albert la abrazó y ella se aferró a él, trato de componerse y recordó que sus labios se verían rojos por el beso, del pequeño bolso sacó un pañuelo y limpio los labios de Albert, ella sonrió y recargo su cabeza en su pecho para continuar limpiando sus labios, metió el pañuelo y tomó el labial separándose un poco para pasar por sus labios.

- Candy será mejor que regresemos.

- Si pensé lo mismo, sonrió apenada y Albert la abrazó por la espalda, para regresar al salón, vio a Anthony bailando con una mujer que él conocía bien, presionado por el padre, ahora buscaba una dama para tener novia para el cumpleaños de su hermana.

- Candy vez a la dama que esta con mi hermano.

- Si, es bastante bonita.

- Si pero es muy parecida a la dama que viste hace unos momentos, puedes ayudarme y bailar con Anthony, tal vez sería bueno que conociera a mujeres estables y decentes como tú.

- Puedo ayudarlo por ser mi cuñado, pero solo porque tengo tu petición.

- Vamos a bailar mi amor, ahí veremos a Anthony de cerca.

Ambos entraban a bailar robando miradas de mayores y de jóvenes, al ver Albert tan abrazado a Candy y ella tan feliz a su lado. En un cambio de piezas, Candy saludo a Anthony y Albert presentó a Candy con la dama que lo acompañaba una tal Adelaida.

- Candy te gusta esta pieza, preguntó Anthony.

- Si me invitas a bailar, lo veremos Anthony. Ambos sonrieron. Albert se quedó con Adelaida llevándola a donde un grupo de hombres sonreían con otras damas. Anthony desplego sus pasos notando la velocidad de la pieza y Candy sonrió de manera efusiva al sentir como la giraba al bailar.

- Eres una gran bailarina Candy

- Gracias, también lo eres Anthony. Ambos daban giros sonriendo y jugando en el baile, notándose en la pantalla que ambos se llevaban de maravilla, después la melodía terminaba y Candy se hacía acompañar para regresar con Albert. Este sonreía de medio lado y Adelaida era llevada por Rudolph a la siguiente pieza. Anthony le dijo a Albert

- Me ganaron a mi pareja, a caso se alearon para que no conozca chicas hoy. Candy le respondió.

- En un lugar de baile no siempre se conoce a la mujer de tu vida Anthony, tal vez deberías conocerla en donde te sientes feliz, no presionado. Anthony la vio a los ojos y volteo a ver a Adelaida que estaba besándose con Rudolph, este sonrió y respondió

- Tienes razón cuñadita, me tomaré unos días y tal vez salga de la oficina un poco para conocer personas tan bellas como tú. Permiso. Discretamente se acercó a Albert y al retirarse agregó –Gracias hermano. Con una sonrisa se acercó a la barra y antes de llegar una joven lo interceptó para llevarlo a bailar.

Albert vio a los ojos a Candy y ambos sonrieron, continuaron con el baile, esta vez con mayor continuidad, giraban y bailaban sonriendo para continuar con las piezas románticas, terminando ambos bastante enamorados con miradas que se delataban. Pasaban a la cena, pero ambos no dejaban de estar viéndose, para salir del salón antes de que el evento terminara y al ver como los fotógrafos seguían a Anthony haciendo que este mejor se regresará con una sonrisa, a esperar que alguien más saliera, Albert se brincó junto a Candy por el balcón y ambos pedían el auto discretamente a un ballet parking, este al ser sorprendido sonreía por cómo la pareja salía por otro lado.

- ¿Candy te gusto el baile?

- Si, gracias, la verdad no tenía deseos de bailar, pero se dieron las cosas… Albert notó que ella tenía el luto de su Padre presente, estaba ahora en un baile envuelta en detalles y angustiada por algo que no fue verdad.

-Siento que mi Padre este tan feliz al igual que yo de tenerte en Escocia, sin mirar que tu dolor…

- No Albert, el dolor de una perdida se lleva en el corazón, mi padre decía que el muerto al pozo y el vivo al gozo, pero las mujeres nos complicamos un poco con lo que sentimos. Estoy segura que él no sintió eso cuando perdió a mi madre, pero estoy en una posición en la que veo perder a muchos que consideraba mi familia, los amigos de mi padre también lo siguieron y solo me queda tu Padre, Albert, mis hermanas ya tienen sus vidas hechas y no puedo ser la madre de ellas, aunque tampoco me siento sin corazón para olvidarme que son mis hermanas, sean como sean.

Ambos se quedaron callados y Albert recorrió el camino, se apartó de la ciudad y continuó, Candy notó que no era el camino a su casa, volvió a sentirse inquieta pero Albert se detuvo en un hermoso lugar y la invitó a ver.

- Candy es más hermosa Escocia de día que de noche, pero aquí hay algo que se ve igual de bello, ven. Candy se tomaba el vestido, para caminar por la hierba y sentía que los tacones se hundían al caminar. Cuando vio el reflejo de la luna en el mar, no pudo más que sonreír era un hermoso paisaje nocturno, la luna embellecía el lugar haciéndolo romántico y apacible, Albert la abrazó con su saco en sus hombros, ya que la capa la había dejado en el salón.

- ¡Oh Albert! olvidamos recoger la capa.

- Te aseguro que le servirá de pretexto a la Srita. Mc Duluth para visitar mañana mismo a nuestra tía Elroy. Candy sonrió al notar como dijo nuestra, pero es que si era la hermana de su tío William, ella la nombraba también tía Elroy aunque no lo fuera.

Candy sentía la fragancia de Albert por todo su cuerpo en el saco de él que le quedaba bastante grande, Albert la abrazaba por su espalda observando el maravilloso paisaje y ella suspiró, en ese momento Albert sonreía, la giro despacio para ponerla frente a él.

- Me encantas Candy, ojala y un día no muy lejano quieras ser mi esposa.

- Si… ojala. Candy se dio cuenta de cómo le respondió y bajo la cara apenada, Albert sonrió, tomo sus labios para no darle tiempo a nada y ambos se fundieron en un beso. Albert tomó a Candy de su cintura estrechándola a su cuerpo y ella subió sus manos por su cuello, haciendo del beso no solo apasionado sino aceptado por el amor que ambos se manifestaban.

Albert perdió todo pensamiento, feliz dejaba agitar su corazón a toda velocidad combinando con el de ella. Sus brazos se introdujeron por dentro del saco que escondía a su hermosa novia, mientras que Candy tomaba su nuca metiendo sus manos en el cabello de él, Albert tenía sus manos acariciando su piel desnuda en la espalda.

En un movimiento instintivo de amor, Albert bajo su mano levantando la pierna de Candy que coincidió con la abertura de su vestido, uniéndola a su evidente desenfreno y ella accedió a las caricias que cambiaron de nivel al besarle el oído a Albert seducida por las caricias que ambos se daban.

- Candy mi amor, con una respiración entrecortada ambos se dejaban acariciar, cuando Albert besaba su cuello, ella gimió alterando los sentidos de él.

- ¡Albert! Te amo… te…

- Candy yo también… y mucho.

Albert trato de tomar aire tranquilizando su respiración por como ambos se dejaban llevar, y como Candy le dijo que lo amaba.

- Mi vida, creo que no es bueno esperar tanto… no podré… créemelo Candy… no podré

- ¡Albert!.. Con su respiración agitada y bajando la cabeza sonriendo apenada y a la vez feliz. Agregó - Tampoco podré y no deseo estar en el papel de amante… aunque lo parezca.

- ¡Candy! tu jamás serás una amante mi amor, solo que nos dejamos llevar, soy el culpable de esto. Tú no eres una… No mi vida, nos casaremos… lo juro nos casaremos… lo juro Candy.

- Albert. Ella se refugió en su pecho tomando aire para controlar lo que perdió en un instante, pensaba _en como si deseaba ser amante y ahora comprendía a sus hermanas, que tonta era, si el amor es tan impredecible, incontrolable, quien era ella para cuestionar el amor de sus hermanas y humillarlas de esa forma, cuando ella deseaba estar en los brazos y ser amada, como no comprender a su hermanas hasta ese instante, cuando ellas estuvieron solas en un país distanciadas de todos sin unirse, como no desear ser amada y amar, cuando la soledad en la que estuvieron, con el temor de su Padre todo el tiempo_.

- Candy tenemos que regresar a casa, ya es muy tarde.

- Por supuesto, ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 4:00 de la mañana.

- ¡Que! Santo Dios, mi tío me va a matar, en mi vida jamás imagine llegar tan tarde a dormir.


	10. Queriendo

Capitulo 10

Queriendo

Ambos sonrieron ya eran adultos, ahora temían llegar tarde, su Padre de seguro estaría más dormido que nunca. Le comentaba Albert a Candy quien estaba apenada por no sentir el tiempo desde que estaba en Escocia, ellos no habían bebido, Albert por manejar y ella porque no lo hacía, la cena estuvo acompañada de una copa de vino tinto y era lo único que había tomado de alcohol, sentía ese presentimiento de regaño porque en el fondo ella había adoptado la posición en la que la dejo su Padre, sus amigos casi hermanos verían por Candy y la ayudarían en todo.

- Deja de preocuparte, todo va a estar bien, además estás conmigo…

- Si. Ambos sonrieron Candy apenada bajaba el rostro, _precisamente por estar con él es que se sentía así tan atrevida, lo había besado y por Dios deseaba llegar mucho más lejos,_ de solo pensarlo todo el camino se fue seria, sin embargo Albert estaba en lo mismo, pensaba _ahora más que nunca debo casarme antes de que vuelva a pasar esto, Dios si la imagino todo el tiempo en mis brazos que voy a hacer, para contener esta sensación de…_

En Texas, Chay salía en una camioneta a la ciudad, tenía que buscar algo que hacer, estuvo hablando mucho con Bezy y Romí, ellas tenían su futuro preparado, mientras ella ni tenía nada y era muy incierto su camino. Romí la admiró por su decisión mientras que Bezy ni opinó ella pronto se iría con su novio, solo esperaban el testamento y se iría, ahora sin Candy en Texas estaban más tranquilos.

Tom llevaba a Mine, esta quería ver si podía encontrar trabajo como maestra y eso a Tom le alegraba porque ella lo había aceptado como novio, y el por nada desaprovecharía su aceptación, la cuidaría y vería por ella.

- Estoy seguro que te irá muy bien Mine.

- Deséame suerte Tom.

- Créeme Mine te deseo mucho… más que suerte. Ambos soltaron las risas, si Tom la amaba y eso no cabía duda, ella siempre lo amo y ahora lo comprobaba, si su padre estuviera aquí, tal vez no vería bien la relación con él, pero tal vez si. Realmente no conocía a su padre.

Terry realizaba unas llamadas de trabajo y le pedían que fuera a una audición, pero este no quería dejar fuera a Romí así que la incluía para ver si ella también podía participar así los dos estarían juntos para trabajar, eso a Romí le fascinaba, y la audición sería dos semanas después del testamento así que les quedaba bien.

-Listo Romí, estoy seguro que estaremos juntos en esa película, adivina de que se trata

- No soy adivina Terrance Grandchester.

- "El bueno, el feo y el malo" "Centauros del Desierto" "El jinete pálido" "Estación Comanche"

Ambos soltaban las risas y se abrazaban, al final eran la pareja perfecta.

Chay llegaba a una empresa a dejar sus datos para ingresar a trabajar, pues no tenía una grandiosa carrera pero si había tenido grandes trabajos con buenas referencias y valiosas amistades, mismas que aprovecharía para conseguir un trabajo estable, ya iba por la cuarta empresa donde solicitaba trabajo y llegó a un café a comer. Ahí al entrar un par de ojos sorprendidos de verla notaban lo hermosa que se veía y como llegaba cansada con una base de apuntes muy administrada y seria.

-Buenas tardes Chay. Una voz ronca se escuchó y ella no la desconoció sin verlo respondió.

- ¡Hola Niel!

- ¿Qué haciendo tal lejos de Ranch Montan?

- Estoy buscando establecerme, no pienso regresar a Suiza, posiblemente me quedaré en Texas.

- Estas buscando donde vivir, si tienes el rancho todavía. Con un suspiro de cansancio lo vio a los ojos y le respondió

- Niel, no fuiste tú el que dijo que está endeudado, no eres tu el que esta tras los White para que se vayan y vendan… ¿Qué quieres Niel? También vas a desear que no me quede en Texas, a caso eres el dueño de este país.

- Porque tan defensiva a caso te he atacado, a caso sientes que te quiero fuera del país, tu padre, nunca me quiso cerca de Candy, exageró siempre como si fuera una joya muy valiosa, hay muchas mujeres en el mundo, Candy jamás me ha llamado la atención ni la he pretendido, tu padre era muy exagerado y protegía sus tierras como a sus hijas, no sé de qué, pero jamás le he hecho daño a nadie, si querer las mejores tierras, es porque dependo del río que atraviesa su rancho, pero jamás me lo taparon, sin embargo nunca pude mejorarlo al menos para que nadie volviera a morir en el.

- Ahora te preocupa que mi madre haya muerto en ese río

- Sé ve que no lo sabes… no es a la única a la que se llevó ese río Chay.

La cara de seriedad de Niel paso a ser de Chay, esta le señaló la silla frente a ella para que se sentará y este se quedo serio, se sentó frente a ella mientras ella pedía al mesero una limonada y la comida del día.

- ¿Ya comiste Niel? Este sonrió al notar que ella preguntaba, vio al mesero y respondió

- Tráigame lo mismo. Niel era bastante atractivo, pero su padre había sido un hombre muy agresivo, tanto que siempre discutía con Ron, de ahí que Niel no pudiera acercarse a las White, sin embargo su padre ya había fallecido y Niel era el único hijo de la familia

Durante horas estuvieron conversando, Niel perdió a su prometida y a su futura cuñada en ese río, era la ubicación la que hacía peligroso el río, pues bajaba de las montañas cercanas, si no llovía nadie se daba cuenta de que el rio llevaba abundante agua, el problema era cuando llovía en las montañas, bajaba el exceso de agua sin avisar a nadie, para colmo, después llovía y quien estuviera cerca del rio como era tierra suelta y humedecida, se llevaba arboles y hasta animales de los alrededores.

Niel le contó que después de la pérdida de su prometida, juró arreglar el cauce, pero para hacerlo tenía que aliarse con Ron White, y su padre quedo muy mal con él, así que las relaciones quedaron lastimadas

- Niel, no sabes porque tu Padre se peleo con el mío ¿verdad?

-No. Lo desconozco sinceramente,

- Tu Padre, amaba a mi madre, en una discusión mi padre ganó y mi madre era su novia antes de conocer a tu Papá, así fue que ambos se casaron muy jóvenes, tu padre se casó tiempo después con tu madre, y ella murió tiempo después, con las coincidencias, tu padre estaba queriendo salvar a mi madre el día que el río se la llevó.

- ¿No?

- Si Niel, mi madre murió frente a mi Padre y al tuyo.

- No lo sabía Chay, lo siento tanto.

- Después nosotras nos fuimos, Papá se endureció mucho fue mejor estar lejos de él. La única que lo soportó y lo cuido fue Candy.

- Si, es igual de agresiva que tu Padre.

- Apuesto lo que quieras a que desconoce el motivo por el que odia a los Legan.

- Bueno siempre se pensó que estaba tras las tierras o las hijas de White, pero es porque amaba más a las tierras que a sus hijas, pues todas se fueron y el jamás fue por ellas, no quiso abandonar sus tierras. Muchas ocasiones lo vimos en el panteón, en su caballo frente a la tumba de tu madre, era bastante especial, pero en el fondo el único hombre que conozco que se ha enamorado perdidamente de su mujer, pues mi padre no amaba a mi madre tanto como se amaron los White.

- Niel si mi madre no hubiera muerto, jamás nos hubiésemos ido sus hijas. Pero todas le recordábamos a mi madre, tanto que nos protegía demasiado.

- Chay, cuento con una empresa bastante buena, si deseas establecerte quédate conmigo, prometo… es más te doy mi palabra de que no te arrepentirás. Puedes ayudarme en la compra de tierras del norte, o para llevar a cabo el encause del rio y si tú ves los planos y comentas esto con tus hermanas, no será necesario comprar las tierras, solo pedir su aprobación y saldremos beneficiados ambos, pues el cauce del rio desborda en mis tierras.

- La verdad me urge trabajar, me encantaría estar ocupada y…acepto trabajar contigo, si me prometes no volver a pelear con nadie de los míos.

- Prometido.

Esa tarde Niel llevó a sus oficinas a Chay, ahí firmo contrato por diez años para trabajar, con un sueldo base excelente, ella se encargaría de la compra y venta de bienes de Legan Company, con ella ahí, los pleitos ya no serian llevados con el directamente, sino con Chay, como era una White, su apellido daría seguridad a los que trataran con ella.

Chay en el fondo le gustaba hacer relaciones ganar – ganar, donde los tratos fueran equitativos, pues aprendió que la vida da vueltas y no era bueno ser ventajoso, por el contrario, al ser justo las cosas le daban mejor reputación y las cosas le marchaban bien.

En Escocia amanecía y se encontraba William leyendo el periódico muy serio, haciéndose el molesto con cara de pocos amigos, cuando vio a Candy bajar, ella trago seco al notar que no sonreía su tío y se comenzó a angustiar por haber llegado tan tarde.

- Buenos… días… Tío

- Que pasó anoche señorita White.

- ¿Qué paso de qué? Nerviosa Candy al notar serio a su tío

- No me devuelvas una pregunta por otra, a mi dime, como te portaste y si te respeto mi hijo

- Bien y por supuesto que me respetó. Candy tragaba seco y abría sus ojos asombrada por la pregunta tan directa.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y a qué horas te trajo a casa? Candy se quedo fría y ya no respondió su Tío agregó - Tu silencio me lo dice todo. Quiero que me cumpla William como me lo dijo voy a hablar con él en este instante.

- Tío espere por favor, se nos fue el tiempo, pero le aseguro que no paso nada malo o lo que usted está pensando, el es un gran hombre. En eso Albert llegaba por la espalda de Candy y ella continuaba hablando. —No comprendo porque se molesta usted conmigo solo por llegar tarde, que acaso es tan malo conocer Escocia y sus alrededores, yo tuve la culpa, quería conocer más el lugar y…En ese momento noto que llegaban más personas a desayunar y se quedó con la cabeza hacia abajo apenada. Albert que la vio guardó silencio al notar que su Padre estaba serio, la tomo por los hombros y saludo

- Buenos días, mi amor. - Padre, buen día

- William, anduviste de anfitrión a altas horas de la madrugada.

- Si Padre, con mi novia, ¿Algún problema?

- No has leído los periódicos

- No.

- Este dice que Candy es tu prometida, la mujer que comprometí desde que nació contigo, y que todo este tiempo no te habías casado porque ella no te aceptaba. - Este otro dice que a altas horas de la madrugada vieron tu auto en un lugar bastante alejado de la ciudad escapándote con alguien para pasar un rato alegre antes de que te cases. Este otro habla de que tu novia se escapó de ti.

Candy abría los ojos y soltaba la boca asombrada de todo lo que escuchaba, Albert sonrió y todavía sin soltar los hombros de Candy, se arrodillo en un lado de ella sacó un anillo y frente a quienes estaban en la mesa esperando una explicación, agregó

- Mi amor, Candy eres el amor de mi vida, te lo dije ayer y te lo digo frente a mi familia ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Candy estaba asustada por todo lo que escuchó y ahora Albert le proponía matrimonio, ella lo vio a los ojos, tomó las manos de Albert se levantó de su silla y se abrazó a él escondiendo su cara en su pecho. Albert, con su mano le levantó el mentón y le insistió

- No me has respondido mi vida.

- Un abrazo dice más que palabras Albert, acepto. Albert sonrió, le colocó el anillo y tomó sus labios frente a Elroy, William, Anthony y Andrea esta última sonrió efusivamente al ver a su hermano comprometido. Al terminar el beso y sin dejar de abrazar a Candy se dirigió a su Padre y le respondió

- Si Padre, Candy es mi prometida, la mujer de mi vida y nació para mí, me acaba de aceptar. En la madrugada nos habíamos aceptado el uno al otro, pero esto ya es oficial. La única forma de que Candy se escape de mí es porque haya una emergencia y tenga que salir, pues por mi me la robaría en este instante, pero ella no se merece eso, se merece todo mi amor y mi respeto.

William sonrió, aventó los periódicos al piso, se levantó y abrazó a los dos, Elroy sacó un pañuelo limpiando sus ojos. Anthony se levantó con una sonrisa juguetona y Andrea lo siguió para unirse a un abrazo familiar. George que llegaba al ver a todos sonrió y trajo periódicos en las manos.

- Mis felicitaciones familia Andrew, - Srita. Elroy, aquí están los periódicos de confianza, los amarillistas llegaron antes, pero estos son lo que usted mandó solicitar. En esos periódicos hablan bellamente de los hermanos Andrew, y de toda la familia.

Candy no soltaba a Albert, quien sonreía en complicidad con George, pues su padre recibió esos periódicos porque George los colocó de forma intencional. Con esto daba cierta presión a Candy para que acallara los malos comentarios y aceptara aun con su luto un compromiso. Albert se lo mencionó a George y el guardia de Albert fue el que proporcionó el dato de que se había visto el auto de Albert a altas horas de la noche aprovechando que Candy temía llegar tarde.

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de anunciar el compromiso en el cumpleaños de su hermana, y regresar a América para apoyar a su novia, sin tener la obligación de quedarse a trabajar, pues no podía dejar ir a Candy sola, lo más seguro era que su Padre enviara a Elroy a cuidarla, o a alguien de la familia, de compañía.

- Hijos soy el hombre más feliz de Escocia, mira que me asuste con esos periódicos y resulta que es una sarta de mentiras, mi hija no dejo a William en la fiesta, ni se escapó con nadie, ella estuvo todo el tiempo con mi William y tan preocupado que estaba por ustedes. Candy ya no podía hablar después del susto que se llevó con su Tío, estaba muy asombrada, Albert sonreía pues sabía hacer negocios, pero nunca se imagino usar tácticas para presionar a Candy y que lo aceptará en tan poco tiempo.

-Padre usted lo que debe hacer es confiar en su familia, para eso la educó para dar un buen ejemplo y Candy es una gran hija, no te va a defraudar, pregúntale a Anthony, el bailo anoche con mi novia y nos vio juntos todo el tiempo. Anthony confirmaba,

- Es verdad Padre esos reporteros estaban buscando notas para vender periódicos y como William hacía tiempo que no iba a eventos de Escocia, pues lograron su visita, en todos los periódicos hay notas de él, yo me escapé por los balcones y huí de ahí antes que me levantarán un comentario de esos. Candy vio a los ojos a Albert y ambos sonrieron, ella agregó

-Creo que fue bueno que escaparás Anthony, la próxima ocasión nos avisas para hacer lo mismo. Albert soltó una carcajada nervioso, porque ellos sí lo hicieron antes que Anthony y escaparon del salón, pero no se lo iban a decir a su Padre.

Elroy leía los periódicos tomando su café después del desayuno en la sala de estancia donde Albert abrazaba a Candy mientras la escuchaban leerlos frente a todos. Andrea tenía un aparato dónde veía las fotografías del evento y levantaba las fotos para mostrárselas a Albert y a Candy donde está lucía muy enamorada viendo a los ojos a Albert y el hacía lo mismo uniendo su rostro.

Elroy leía con una sonrisa en los labios, - Definitivamente serán la pareja del año, Escocia se verá de manteles largos, ahora que un hijo Escocés por fin da sus brazos a una hermosa dama, que su sola presencia hace temblar a todas las demás, la joven se lleva nada más y nada menos que al hijo mayor de la familia Andrew, a quien hemos visto alejado de todos los eventos por años, hoy por fin, lleva a su prometida a un evento importante y sin temor alguno, presenta a su novia ante todos, ella que ya fue recibida con bombo y platillo por la familia Andrew, mostrando está toma donde baila con su futuro cuñado y ambos sonrientes como seguro es se conocen desde niños, tal el caso de bailar con tanta afinidad.

Sabemos de buena fuente que los Andrew festejaran a la joven Andrew está semana y que en dos días sabremos más acerca de la pareja de William Albert Andrew, las apuestas corren de que es Europea y que puede ser de origen Inglés, pero en Escocia prefieren que sea Americana a Inglesa, pues conocen la forma de ser de los Ingleses y pueden llevar a cabo el matrimonio en Inglaterra en vez de que sea en Escocia.

Los jóvenes apuestan a que la dama es de origen Irlandés, ya que la mayoría de los negocios de los Andrew están en Irlanda actualmente. Sin embargo al investigar los intereses de la familia, sus bienes están con mayor auge en América y de estar comprometido tendría que ser con una millonaria americana.

Aquí tenemos también el compromiso del actor Terrance Grandchester y la modelo Europea Romí Star, que podría competir con la popularidad de la pareja de Escocia, ya que el actor es famoso no solo en Inglaterra sino en América y después de anunciar a los cuatro vientos su compromiso desapareció la pareja sin dejar rastros. En ese momento Candy veía a Albert y la tía Elroy comentó

- Es imposible que un actor sea más reconocido que los Andrew. Y una modelo sea mejor dama que la prometida de mi sobrino. Candy la vio respondió de inmediato.

- Discúlpeme tía Elroy, Romí Star es mi hermana y Terrance es mi futuro cuñado. Anthony y William levantaron el rostro y vieron a Candy, Anthony respondió

- ¿La modelo Inglesa Romí Star es tu hermana?. Candy confirmó

- No es Inglesa, es americana y si, es mi hermana mayor. Albert conoce a los dos. Andrea agregó

- ¡Excelente!, deberíamos conocer a las demás. Candy respondió

- Fuimos seis mujeres, Romí estaba viviendo en Inglaterra, Bezy está comprometida en Alemania, Lely vivió en Francia, Chay en Suiza y Mine en Austria. Ahora están todas en casa, excepto yo, que vine a ver lo enfermo que está tú Papá. En ese momento William levantó las cejas y se recargó apenado, pero hizo una media sonrisa, satisfecho al ver a Albert abrazado de Candy. Albert la abrazó más y dijo

- Cuando nos casemos, no será una competencia mi amor, deja que los periódicos digan lo que quieran, lo importante es que soy tan feliz como mi padre, porque estas con nosotros estos días aun sabiendo que tenemos que regresar el lunes a América.

- Si ya este fin de semana es el cumpleaños de Andy, y tengo ganas de ver a mis chicos. Anthony levantó las cejas y pregunto alarmado

- ¿Tus chicos?

- Si todos son parientes de tu dominó, me han de extrañar tanto como yo a ellos.

- Son caballos. ¿Tienes varios?

- Si son veintitrés actualmente.

- ¡Veintitrés!

- Pero después del testamento se entregaran catorce para competencias. Nos quedaremos solo con los nuestros, dependemos de lo que el testamento diga para continuar.


	11. Versiones

**Capitulo 11**

**Versiones**

En Ranch Montan White llegaba Niel acompañando a Chay, sorprendiendo a todos en el Rancho, Terry se ponía firme se acercaba de inmediato a recibir a Chay, mientras Tom que ya lo había visto conversando con ella se acercó también. Chay al ver el entrecejo molesto de Terry de inmediato aclaró

- Cuñado, Niel me ayudo a conseguir trabajo y viene acompañándome, estuvimos hablando por horas acerca de su interés por las tierras y definitivamente no las quiere comprar. Ha sido un mal entendido de su Padre y el nuestro, pero esto ya quedó aclarado. - Pasa Niel, gustas agua fresca.

- Si Chay, Gracias.

Niel pasaba con Chay dejando con la boca abierta a Edward y Pierre al ver a Chay tan fresca como una lechuga entrar escoltada por Niel, los dos observaban a Terry incrédulos pues fue él quien le dio a puño cerrado a ese hombre.

- Chay, tu cuñado sabe mucho de contratos, es actor, deberías dejar que él lo revise, ya que no está tu hermanita de momento.

- No te preocupes Niel ya lo leí, - Terry estoy trabajando para Niel en su empresa, toma si deseas leer el contrato, en esta casa si no lo lee mi Padre, lo debe leer el mayor de la familia. ¿Dónde está Romí? Terry al ser el novio de Romí era el mayor ahí, tomo el contrato con sus manos y respondió

- En un momento viene fue a darse un baño acabamos de regresar al parecer el río lleva mucha agua y está preocupada. Niel levantó las cejas y preguntó a Tom.

- ¿Cuantos días lleva Tom?

- Tres y si sigue otros tres, tus tierras se hundirán pronto.

- Lo ves Chay, ahora comprendes porque dependo de ustedes para reparar el cauce del río. Terry levantó el rostro del contrato ahora comprendía porque ese hombre estaba preocupado por las tierras de White el río es enorme y pasa por todo el medio de las tierras de White.

Terry viendo lo preocupado que se mostró dijo

- Hace un momento estuvimos hablando Romí y yo acerca de tus tierras, si necesitas subir a tierra alta las cosechas, los animales o lo que necesites, tienes el permiso de Romí.

- Gracias Grandchester. Todos se asombraron por cómo le hablaba con familiaridad y en ese momento marcaba por un celular haciéndose evidente su preocupación. - John, el plan de contingencia que se empiece a mover, lleva tres días de agua el río sube a los camiones y mueve todo a las bodegas del pueblo, de inmediato…. ¡No! Son tres días… estoy seguro… inicia lo que te pido, es mejor prevenir.

Chay hizo una sonrisa de lado y dijo

- Niel espérame y te acompaño, solo me cambio de este traje por algo más cómodo. Bezy y Lely salían del pasillo veían entrar a Chay y al salir se impresionaron al ver a Niel de pie tomando agua de Jamaica muy tranquilo. Bezy dijo

- ¿Usted que hace aquí? Terry respondió

- Viene con Chay es su jefe y la está esperando. - Toma asiento Niel, no tarda en volver Chay.

Tom salía y se topaba con Mine ambos se comentaban las cosas y Mine se iba con Tom para dar órdenes a los rancheros. Mine iba a un lado de Tom, este al ver que lo seguía sonrió y la abrazó.

Por el cambio de horario, Romí hablaba con Candy, la ponía al tanto de Niel, del río y de las cosas en Ranch Montan. Candy le devolvía los comentarios sin decir ciertas cosas, solo lo de los periódicos, la inmejorable salud de su Tío, confirmando que se regresaría lo antes posible no solo por el testamento sino por el río.

- Romí bajo ninguna circunstancia vayas al río, dile a mis hermanas que esta semana no vayan a salir con los trabajadores ni ellas ni sus parejas, es necesario que les recuerdes que ese río no avisa, solo lleva sin tregua alguna.

- Te comprendo Candy, ya lo hablamos todos y Niel nos vino a advertir que ya se salió una parte del río, ha estado trayendo todo el tiempo a Chay y viene por ella, la lleva a todos lados, Terry leyó el contrato, no creo que la discusión entre nuestros Padres nos incluya, Chay me comentó que apostó a que no sabías porque odias a Niel.

- Porque quiere las tierras y si no a mis hermanas.

- No. Dice que las tierras las quiere más mi Padre, tanto que las amaba que las prefería más que a sus hijas. En ese momento Romí ajustó el teléfono al parlante para que todos escucharan

- No Romí, mi padre cuidaba las tierras porque eran de mi madre, ella eligió los terrenos altos, dijo que serían las más productivas de todo Texas, ella tenía el sueño de que con estas tierras pagarían los estudios y las bodas de cada una de sus hijas. Todos escuchaban ese comentario de Candy, Niel también lo hacía y sonreía de lado respondió al saberse escuchado.

- Candy si no fuera porque te escucho diría que todo Ranch Montan te echa de menos, no recuerdo un día que haya estado este rancho sin ti.

- Vaya Niel, dicen que el pez por su propia boca muere, tanto va el cántaro al agua hasta que se rompe, dije muchas veces que no te quedarías con una White, actualmente la mejor negociadora de las White, esta a tu lado trabajando contigo, tantas veces obligó mi Padre a Tom a que te echará del rancho si te veía en él, y ahora tengo entendido que vas a diario por mi hermana y la regresas. Gracias Niel, a mi me importan más mis hermanas que las tierras, y si requieres de un permiso cualquiera de las White puede dártelo. Tratándose del río, lo veremos dentro de meses, cuando se detengan las lluvias, ahora nadie tiene trabajo cercano al río y es primordial que todos lo recuerden.

En el estudio Albert, William y George escuchaban a Candy con un semblante preocupado cada que mencionaba el río. Candy tenía el parlante del teléfono para que su Tío escuchara a sus hermanas, pues según él, estaba inquieto de dejarla volver porque se la comerían viva. Al colgar el teléfono William dijo

- Hija, deja a ese Legan que se haga cargo del río, si es como dice Chay que perdió a dos personas en él, no creo que haga daño y de hacerlo, estamos para apoyarte, cosa que dudo pues en cuanto te cases con mi hijo te quedas en Escocia conmigo ¿Verdad?

- Tío eres muy listo, pero eso lo veremos con el testamento, necesito dejar tranquilas a mis hermanas y que cada una haga su vida, pues si ellas me necesitan debo estar con ellas ahora y mira quien me trajo aquí, se recuperó tan rápido, no será que lo que te falta es trabajo y debes irte conmigo al Rancho.

- Ya te dije Candy, lo que me faltan son mis nietos hija, solo eso. Candy lo abrazó efusivamente, agregó

- Eres muy fantoche, rezas, gritas y pides para que se haga lo que exiges, sales triunfante y campante y de papelero hasta salirte con la tuya. Pero sabes algo, aun así te quiero.

Albert y George sonrieron, no le tomaba nada a mal cuando de William se trataba, aun estricto y duro, ella como sea lo abrazaba y lo jugaba, lo ablandaba en todos los aspectos hasta sacarle una sonrisa y muchos besos.

- Bueno hija ya te vas a poner más bonita para hoy en la noche.

- Vamos Tío la bonita va ser Andrea no yo, no lo olvides, hoy es su día, todos los demás son tuyos. Lo beso en la frente y salió dejando con una sonrisa a Albert y a George, viendo con cara de borrego a William por como todos los demás días son de él. Después volvió en sí y recordó quienes lo estaban viendo, levantó las cejas y volteo a verlos, ambos estaban con una sonrisa ajustada en sus labios. Al no poder decir nada sonrió apenado y Albert le dijo a George en alto para salir del estudio.

- George, escuchaste a mi prometida, ¿todos los días? Tengo que irme voy a pelearle una semana a mi futura esposa, antes que este señor se adueñe de ella. William sonrió y respondió

- Solo cuando cumplas años William, los demás son míos.

Los tres sonrieron efusivamente, la guerra la hacía Candy con cualquier leve comentario, pero la felicidad llegó a Escocia desde que ella estaba en casa, los tres hombres lo sabían y dependía de Albert que siguiera allí y de irse… que no tardará en volver.

Albert la vio entrar y no alcanzó, toco la puerta y ella de inmediato abrió, Albert la jaló y la beso muy efusivo. Donde Candy respondía con facilidad a sus sorpresivos arranques de pasión, este la empujo a su habitación y cerró la puerta sin soltarle los labios, acariciando su espalda y sus hombros. Ella lo imitaba y con los ojos cerrados ambos se agitaban hasta detenerse en una chispa de razón.

-Mi amor, todos los días de mi padre.

- Bueno si quieres pueden ser tuyos pero entonces, nos quedaremos en Ranch Montan porque si estamos en Escocia cerca de él tienes un gran rival Albert.

- ¡Candy! Este la tomo con mayor pasión, no podía creerlo era tan lista como su padre, la única forma que le dio, por supuesto que se la negaría, él la quería a su lado y en Escocia era seguro esto, con lo que dijo le corto las alas de pelear por días con su padre, pero ya no le importaban su padre sería el mejor rival y el único que aceptaría. Albert la elevo de sus caderas y la coloco en su cintura después se sentó en su cama donde Candy se acercaba peligrosa a el, pues lo tenía tan agitado y excitado que no podía creerlo, con sus ojos cerrados la veía montando el corcel, y sus labios probaban las mieles del amor, en un suspiro, este beso sus cuello, y ella se hizo hacia atrás, provocándolo aun más, pues al hacerlo sus caderas lo ajustaron más haciendo evidente que Albert estaba bastante excitado, sin embargo eso no lo notaban solo sentían el deseo de tenerse, y nadie los veía. Las caricias se incrementaban, Albert metió ambas manos por su blusa, tocando su piel al llegar a sus bustos, tacaron la puerta. Este de inmediato incomodo y molesto, por la interrupción se detuvo abriendo sus ojos para verla a ella agitada, y viéndose a si misma encima de él. Ella solo bajo el rostro comentó

- Albert te amo.

- También te amo y mucho. Se volvía a escuchar la puerta tocar, Candy respondió.

- Espere un momento por favor. Albert se vio a sí mismo y noto que no podía salir así, ella sonrió y agregó, - Amor tengo un hermoso balcón con un par de sillas preciosas donde podemos seguir conversando un rato más, me esperas un momento. Este sonrío se levanto cuidosamente, bajando a Candy de si mismo, ella se fajo suavemente se recargo en su pecho, en un suspiro agregó - Es increíble que siempre pase algo que nos detenga, supongo que debo darle las gracias, aun que desee matarlo.

Albert sonrió en una carcajada muda, le estaba leyendo el pensamiento, o acaso ambos estaban desesperados por amarse, porque con eso ella lo sostenía, definitivamente ambos se amaban y el tenía que ser veloz antes que pasara a mayores. Este le dio un tierno beso y se fue hacia el balcón esperando no ser visto en esa forma tan emotiva y abultada en la que se encontraba.

Candy abrió la puerta y no había nadie, o se desesperaron o de plano comprendieron que tardaría un poco más. Ella fue al balcón vio a Albert y esta llevaba un vaso con agua en las manos, misma que compartió con él. Se sentó y el aire fresco le acariciaba el rostro acalorado que tenía.

- Candy, no te importaría que nos casáramos legalmente antes de irnos a Ranch Montan, solo sería legalmente, así no me pueden detener aquí, para que continuara trabajando en el negocio familiar y no me cambiarían por Anthony, Andrea o tal vez Tía Elroy, al menos podría ir con mi esposa legal, pues tendría que ir contigo a Ranch Montan.

- Pareciera un truco…mis hermanas llegaron a Ranch Montan muy unidas a sus parejas y yo lista para ir igual, que tiene Europa que hace que no puedas negar nada…

- Eso es un si…

- Eso es un tal vez, debes preguntárselo a mi tío William, es quien puede detener o adelantar las cosas.

Albert sonrió más tranquilo, al menos no podría una fiesta ahora ni apurar una boda pero quedaría cubierto el insignificante detalle ese de que el debe contraer nupcias en Escocia, por ser el mayor, agregar puntos a su administración y al final, felicidad para los Escoceses porque la boda la festejarían aquí, en cuanto el la traiga de regreso. Con una sonrisa, tomo el vaso de agua y volvió a dar un trago suspirando por lo que estaba pensando.

- Amor debo arreglarme, ya se hace tarde y no querrás que tu novia no este lista para ese cumpleaños, pueden volver a comentar que me escape de ti, que te deje plantado y…

-Ni lo digas Candy, iré a convencer a mi Padre de lo que te he propuesto, no creas que te dejare un instante para que te vayas a Ranch Montan sin mí. Con tanto vaquero, puedes cambiar de parecer y cambiarme por otro.

-Como crees Albert, yo…

-Estoy bromeando, ni yo te dejaría que me cambiaras… Se levantó le dio un beso y salió del balcón, donde al abrir la puerta estaban dos damas, apenas llegando para tocar, una la peinadora y la otra, con un vestido verde obscuro planchado, Albert al verlo sonrió y salió al estudio donde George salía.

- Espera George, ven urge esto con mi Padre antes de que nos vayamos mañana a Ranch Montan

- ¡Mañana! ¿Se va a volver a ir?

- Es prioritario George, veras como mi padre te lo dirá.

Entraban al estudio, William salía al levantar el rostro vio a Albert y a George, entrando este preguntó

- ¿Sucede algo hijo?

- Candy me comenta que desea casarse antes de irse a América, que le gustaría que estuvieras de acuerdo y así mi tía Elroy avanzara en la boda religiosa aquí en Escocia.

- Dime que no me estas engañando William. Albert serio agregó dirigiéndose a George,

- Trae los papeles mañana por la mañana nos casaremos de manera legal, y el avión parte por la noche para América, tenemos que ir a terminar todo por allá, dejar en orden y traer a la novia de regreso. William sonriendo agregó

-Que esperas George es urgente, que no ves que mi hijo es el hombre más suertudo, tiene una manera de convencer que como negarle eso a ella, si se ve que realmente se aman. Albert sonrió, cambio un poco la versión, pero el fin era el mismo, si le decía que la prisa era de él, William esperaría hasta después del testamento de Candy, pero como fue idea de Candy, no se le puede negar nada a una dama, como ella quiere quedar bien con su tío y darle nietos, no se lo iba a negar.

George salió como alma que lleva el diablo pues con la fiesta y los documentos los tramites y todo lo que implicaba seria un detalle monumental, pero eso si Albert le ganaría a Anthony y se casaría en privado hasta que se diera la ceremonia religiosa.

* * *

_**Gracias por leerme**_

_**Mayra Exitosa**_

_**Escribe para ti...**_


	12. Compromiso

**Capitulo 12**

**Compromiso**

La fiesta comenzaba y Candy no salía de la habitación, Albert quien fue por ella en más de dos ocasiones, le dijo que aun no estaba lista, que ella bajaría a la fiesta en unos minutos más. Albert sonriendo aprovechaba para ver llegara George con unos documentos bastante deseados y una confirmación de un juez de la familia para que estuviera al menos al medio día en una boda legal en el estudio de la casa de manera privada, George fungiría como su testigo y William sería el testigo de Candy pues todo sería bastante privado para que en Escocia no se difundiera la noticia y esperar al regreso de la novia y el novio para la boda en Escocia.

Candy estaba nerviosa, ahora se miraba en el espejo y juraba que así no se veía el vestido cuando se lo probo, se sentía bastante provocadora, los bustos resaltaban y se veía muy hermosa, lo que no tomo en cuenta es que el vestido le iban a hacer algunos ajustes y para no dejarlo en la boutique los ajustes se los hicieron en la casa, como referencia usaron el vestido que había llevado a la gala de beneficencia, pero el escote lucía muy atractivo, la cadera muy marcada y con la seda se marcaba su cuerpo de una manera que todo Escocia podría darse cuenta porque Albert eligió a tan bella mujer, sin embargo eso ella no lo pensaba, por el contrario, ya con el maquillaje y el peinado para el vestido, pensaba en cambiárselo por otro y el único era el que había usado, eso no era permisible, sacó unas alhajas que estaban ahí por orden de su novio y combinaban increíblemente con el vestido.

Albert estaba sonriente al ver llegar a George con una sonrisa y agotado

-Todo listo y como esta fiesta será muy larga nadie de la familia y de la publicidad pensarán que ustedes contrajeron matrimonio. Mencionó George en complicidad con Albert.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo George, nos has salvado la vida

- ¿la vida?

- Si George, ambos nos urge estar casados legalmente y créeme una bendición religiosa nos espera en América.

- ¿Bendición religiosa? No comprendo

- No es necesario que comprendas George, lo cierto es que soy el hombre más feliz de toda Escocia.

Candy bajaba la escalera, con el ruido del baile y la atención a Andrea, nadie se daba cuenta a excepción de Albert que al estar atento a George daba la espalda al salón y la veía bajar, haciendo que su boca se soltara al verla, eso no lo esperaba, ahora agradecía a Dios por querer adelantar la boda, definitivamente era muy necesario, no podría pasar otra noche con ese suplicio, ella se veía como una diosa, el vestido se pegaba entre más pasos daba y esos bustos y esa cintura remarcada, hacían enloquecer y perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

George que conversaba con él, vio hacia donde él se quedo mudo y sonrió, ahora lo comprendía todo, quien por esa mujer no haría hasta la locura de casarse en secreto, ahora sí lo entendía por completo, se movió dejando solos a la pareja que se abrazaban y se admiraba.

William al ver a Albert con ambos brazos en la cintura de Candy y ella escondiéndose de todos abrazando a Albert, confirmaba que solo deseaba quedarse en Escocia y si era necesario lo más pronto posible darle nietos, al girar Albert vio a Candy y el mismo William abrió los ojos, por Dios Candy era una mujer muy … apretó los ojos y se giro para tomar un whisky, realmente era la hija más bella y Albert el hombre más suertudo de la tierra, esa hija si no la casaba de inmediato se la ganarían en cualquier momento, tomo dos vasos y le dio uno a George sonriente comentó

-Brindemos amigo, acabamos de ganar a los Norte americanos la guerra más reñida antes de que surgiera. George sonrió tratando de comprender las palabras tomó el vaso y hasta el fondo ambos brindaron.

Albert no le quitaba la vista de sus ojos y ella sonreía apenada, escondiéndose con él, apenas entraron al baile, Albert la estrecho y ella se recargó con él haciendo que todos notaran quienes estaban ingresando al baile.

Alister quien bailaba con su esposa, hizo un suspiro apretando a Paty a su cuerpo y ella solo pensó que era a melodía. Mientras que Archie, suspiro perdiendo la mirada en Albert haciendo un gesto de cómo lo envidiaba y Annie que bailaba con él, no se dio cuenta de nada.

Anthony sonriente bailaba juguetón con Andrea, cuando vio a Albert con los ojos cerrados bailando con su novia este vio a Candy por la espalda sonrió hizo una seña a Andrea y ambos con un guiño decidieron terminar el baile para anunciar el compromiso de su hermano mayor.

Anthony y Andrea subieron a unos escalones, Candy se escondía en el abrazo de Albert, este notó que la música se detuvo y el no se había dado cuenta hasta que Candy lo ajusto de su cintura para detenerlo. Ambos vieron a Anthony y este invitó a su padre al frente

- Damas y Caballeros, los Andrew estamos felices por el cumpleaños de Andrea y tenemos mucho más que festejar, Padre por favor puede acercarse para hacer el anuncio.

-Por supuesto hijo, es un honor para mí anunciar el compromiso de mi hijo William Albert Andrew y mi ahijada la Señorita Candy White, que pronto nos harán el honor de festejar su matrimonio aquí en nuestro país Escocia.

Candy abrió los ojos olvidándose de su escote, sorprendida por el anuncio y Albert sonriente busco su aprobación, ella giro para ver a Albert quien buscaba su mirada, ella al verlo sonrió haciendo que Albert se acercara a darle un beso, ella le acaricio la mejilla para aceptarlo ambos soltaron el beso. Albert la encamino posesivo al frente para subir los escalones con ella. Llevando al frente de él, caminaban Candy derecha olvidando de su atractivo vestido y sonriendo por la sorpresa que William y Albert le dieron para salirse con la suya, sonreía al pasar al frente todos observaban lo hermosa y atractiva que se veía en ese momento sonriendo paso al frente. Anthony bajo la cabeza apenado por ver a su nueva hermana muy hermosa, recordando lo de su frase de la boca abierta no entran moscas.

Andrea al ver como todos los caballeros veían a su futura cuñada, sonrió y agregó

- Estamos muy orgullosos de que mi nueva hermana Candy haya aceptado a mi hermano y también que desee casarse aquí en nuestro país. Candy sonrió, abrazó a Andrea ambas se veían muy hermosas. Candy apenas soltó a Andrea abrazó a William y este sacó un pañuelo limpiando sus ojos de alegría porque Candy había apurado su boda legal solo por él.

En América, la lluvia atasco la camioneta de Niel, quien llevaba a Chay al rancho, estos bajaron y subieron a una colina a la cabaña de cacería de venados que había por esos rumbos, ambos empapados de agua, entraban y sonriente por como intentaron sacar la camioneta y está más se atasco.

- Niel ¿Conoces este lugar?

- Si Chay, es la cabaña de caza, aquí encontrarás muchas armas son para casar, lo bueno es que traigo la llave, está en zona alta y verás que estaremos bien.

- Me dices lo de las armas, por si llego a ocuparlas,

-No. ¿Cómo que ocuparlas?, ¿vas a cazar algún animal con esta lluvia?

-Bueno digamos que un animal no, pero puede ser necesaria si…

- ¿Qué estas pensando White?

- Bueno… dime te quedaras con la ropa mojada puesta

- Por supuesto que no, quieres que me muera de una pulmonía

- Tampoco me voy a morir de una pulmonía pero si te propasas, usare con gusto una escopeta de esas. Niel saltó una carcajada por el avance de palabras de Chay quien acompañó sus risas, ambos entraron y en cuanto pudieron se dieron a la tarea de estar alejados para quitarse la ropa húmeda así mismo, Chay notó que solo había una cama individual, un sillón individual. Niel ya estaba con la chimenea encendida al parecer era de gas.

Niel se cubrió la cintura, colgó su ropa y Chay le dio la de ella este de inmediato volteo instintivamente y ella estaba cubierta con una cobija suave y calientita cubriéndose por completo. Este sonrió y ella hizo una media sonrisa sentándose en el único sillón frente a la chimenea.

Niel se sentó en el suelo, pero su cuerpo estaba desnudo así que estaba más cerca de la chimenea para calentarse. Chay sabía que él la respetaría, pero ella lo observaba y deseaba algo que hacía tiempo no tenía, silenciosamente se puso de pie, abrió la cobija y lo cubrió sentándose a su lado. Niel sintió la piel desnuda de Chay apretó los ojos, pero apenas sintió todo su cuerpo cercano a él, la abrazó y tomo sus labios apasionado con ella.

Ambos se encendieron de inmediato. Las risas, la atracción, la forma tan simultanea en que ambos eran y que tenían demasiadas similitudes no quisieron detenerse era un hecho innegable que se gustaban, se deseaban a penas se vieron en aquel restaurant, todo se dio sin pedir y Chay no estaba dispuesta a negarse una noche con Niel.

El no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. Sentado en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, agitado por las caricias, Niel acariciaba a Chay y ella se sentaba frente a él tomando sus brazos con posesión como asegurando que esa noche ambos lo disfrutarían.

En el rancho Montan, Terry le informaba a Romí que Niel no quiso arriesgar la integridad de Chay y que ambos no llegarían esa noche, ella sonrió con una hermosa bata recargada en el muro coqueteaba a Terry, este en cuanto la vio sonrió y la jaló.

Al frente todo Montan se apagaban las luces y alguien entraba a obscuras, jalado por una mano insistente de Mine iba Tom rumbo a su habitación entraron ella cerró la puerta y dijo en un tono muy bajo,

- Está lloviendo mucho ¿te quedas conmigo esta noche? no te irás y no te quedaras fuera de mi alcance, este le sonrió se acercó a ella tomo sus labios y lentamente después de un bello beso respondió

- Como quieres que me niegue Mine, así tan insistente… a ti jamás te negaría nada mi pequeña. Ambos sonrieron la lluvia arreciaba y la noche se hizo larga en Texas.

En Escocia se despedían a los invitados, todos estaban muy cansados y se retiraban poco a poco, la primera en irse fue Andrea seguido de Anthony, William tomo de más y dejo instrucciones de que lo despertaran temprano, George se quedo en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes con instrucciones precisas para el día siguiente.

En los jardines una pareja continuaba besándose afanosamente, viendo como se apagaban las luces de la casa, ambos regresaban a la habitación de Candy, donde Albert continuaba con besos ardientes y ella cerraba la puerta para que nadie los viera.

-Amor, mañana nos casaremos legalmente, cuando regresemos a Escocia nos casaremos religiosamente.

- Como quiera mi Tío, te amo y no pienso seguir negándome a este sentimiento Albert

- Crees que yo quiero negarme Candy… eso es imposible.

Albert besaba apasionado y acariciaba su cuerpo a través de la seda, ambos se dejaban llevar por la pasión que contenían y esa noche no la dejarían pasar, se amaban, los habían comprometido, los casarían legalmente, pero no era necesario ese amor era palpable y ambos lo deseaban.

- ¿Estás segura mi amor?

- Completamente.

Albert bajo el cierre del vestido y este cayó al suelo, dejando ver un hermoso cuerpo bien formado, Albert ya no portaba el saco solo la camisa la corbata había sido quitada desde que entró a la habitación apenas vio el cuerpo de ella y no tuvo mucho que hacer solo dejarse llevar, se había contenido noches atrás y días completos ansiándola, esta vez sería suya y ella se lo confirmaba.

Lenta y perezosamente ambos se entregaban al amor delicadamente al notar que ella sufría al aceptar el amor por primera vez.

-Te amo Candy, con todo mi ser.

-También te amo, lo sabes mi amor.

Albert beso su rostro delicadamente, sintiendo el placer indudable de tener a quien tanto amaba en sus brazos, esa noche no durmieron, al salir el sol, Albert quería salir sin ser visto dejando un par de rosas rojas en las manos de Candy, pero esta lo sintió y lo jaló con una sonrisa él le dio un beso y agregó

- Amor tenemos que despertar, hoy regresamos a América.

- Si mi cielo, me daré un rico baño caliente

-No me tientes Candy o me quedare aun que todos se enteren que estoy aquí.

- No. Mejor evitamos enfados con mi Tío. A regañadientes Albert se vistió, con la corbata y el saco en los brazos se fue, apenas entro a su habitación quito las sabanas y lanzó la ropa para correr a bañarse.

Con una sonrisa sus ojos se delataban de no haber dormido pero tenían un vuelo para dormir todo el camino esa noche fue la mejor noche de sus vidas. Candy suspiraba mientras tomaba el baño y entraba una mucama, esta le pidió un café cargado por la fiesta que había pasado, había muestras de la noche de amor pero Candy se había llevado la sabana al baño con el pretexto de cubrirse la mojó y lavó conscientemente, después la mucama la recogió como un accidente al estar mojada.

Candy se vestía y sus ojos denotaban cansancio y felicidad al mismo tiempo, tomaba una pastilla para no mostrar dolor o cansancio, después entraba un carrito con unas rosas hermosas y un recadito cerrado.

"Mi amor, estaré en el estudio esperándote antes que todos bajen"

Se apuro y tomo un hermoso vestido casual con vuelo en color beige y un bordado en el cuello forma uve que tenía el vestido, se colocó sus zapatillas altas y se arreglo tan rápido como pudo, apenas terminaba la mucama de arreglar y Candy ya estaba saliendo de esta.

Vio que todo estaba en total silencio, y ella se fue al estudio, ahí estaba sentado Albert con un periódico y café, ella toco la puerta y el sonrió ambos se vieron, de inmediato se abrazaron como si hubiera pasado tiempo sin verse.

- ¿Estás bien, mi amor?

- ¡De maravillas, mi amor!

Albert la beso con ternura y ella lo abrazaba con entusiasmo evidente.

-Te amo tanto princesa, hoy por fin nos casaremos y esta noche saldremos a América.

- Si Albert… necesito regresar lo más pronto posible, y contigo a mi lado este viaje es…divino mi amor.

- ¡Candy! Soy el hombre más feliz de todo Escocia en este momento.

-No. Creo que el más feliz es mi Tío William, mira que asegurarse que no me le vaya a quedar en América y querer casarme legalmente para saber que regrese aquí.

- ¿Te molesta?

- No es solo que… la prisa y… deseo que seamos felices Albert

-Lo seremos Candy, te lo juro.

- No jures, sé que me amas y lo sentí todo el tiempo, tanto como te amo de esta manera que…

Tocaron la puerta y entraba George con dos hombres, después entraba William sonriendo, sus ojos mostraban cansancio pero surgía una sonrisa al ver a Candy tan bella y sonriendo.

-Hija que bella eres y que bien que decidieras casarte con mi hijo aquí en Escocia.

- Vamos Tío, que esto bien que lo planeaste, mira que eso de querer nietos es un reto enorme y una prisa por ser abuelo que ¡Por Dios!

-Lo sabía, sabía que tu no me fallarías hija, ese amor que hay entre mi hijo y tu se ve que se siente en el aire. Albert para que no delataran su versión a uno de inmediato.

-Eso ni lo dudes, por ella… haría todo lo posible y lo imposible por verla feliz. Candy lo abrazó más de su cintura y el bajo su cabeza para darle un beso por aceptar su amor.

El Juez de inmediato, tomo sus papeles y aclaró que esta boda se manejaba de forma discreta para que en un plazo no mayor a un año se diera la boda religiosa en Escocia, Candy no se negaba a nada y dejaba a Albert y a su tío hacer de los papeles lo que ellos decidieran, se mencionó un documento de fortunas y ella dijo que lo que su tío William deseará que ella no se casaba por dinero sino por amor, que al que aceptaba era a William Albert Andrew, no a la fortuna que le pertenecía a la familia. Albert no dejaba de admirarla, George sonreía pensando hasta donde tuvo que viajar su muchacho para encontrar a una mujer como ella, firmo contratos prematrimoniales, pero Albert exigió uno de fidelidad absoluta y otro de vivir en Escocia, a lo que ella no se negó, simplemente sin decir más comentó

-Donde el vaya… iré y donde él quiera que vivamos ahí junto a él estaré. El Juez levantó la vista agregó un escrito del matrimonio y la tradición familiar, la unidad de los seres que es eterna y el amor como una obligación a cuidar, conservar y perfeccionar todos los días hasta que la muerte los separe. Albert de inmediato agregó

-Y después de la muerte vernos en otra vida, para esperar juntos la eternidad junto a Dios. Candy lo vio y salieron sus lágrimas, Albert sacó un pañuelo limpiando sus ojos y ella lo abrazó enternecida. Firmaron los papeles y George quedo como testigo de Candy, no de Albert. Mientras que William respaldaba a su hijo orgulloso. Después aclaraban que esto quedaría en secreto para afianzar esta unión a través de Dios, lo que el Juez recalcaba era que habían firmado documentos precisos para casarse religiosamente en Escocia en menos de un año. Candy asentía y Albert sonreía agregando.

-Candy por mi familia es obligatorio que contraiga matrimonio aquí en Escocia, pero sabes bien que donde sea que estemos juntos será nuestro hogar.

- Si Albert, tu eres mi hogar. William abrazó a George quien al escuchar eso subió su mano al rostro por la emotividad que ambos mostraban y definían como pareja.

Amos se separaron y entraba una charola de servicio con un brindes, después de esconder los papeles sin decir lo sucedido a nadie. Candy y Albert estaban uno frente al otro en el ventanal, mientras George y William comentaban.

- Ni mi esposa se imaginó que la menor de las hijas de Ron se casaría con nuestro hijo mayor.

-Con gusto me iría en este momento a América si encontrará un amor como el que encontró mi muchacho.

- No olvides George, que fue mi idea enviarlo a Ranch Montan.

- No lo olvido señor, usted quería mandar a Anthony, yo cambie los papeles y el que quedo libre fue mi muchacho, así que eso tampoco lo olvide usted, la nueva Sra. Andrew jamás coordinaría con su hijo menor.

- ¿En serio? Si Anthony es mayor por tres años y Albert le lleva siete

-Le lleva ocho señor, por cierto la Sra. Andrew cumple años el mismo día que su esposa, en paz descanse.

-Si, lo sé. Cuando lo supe, quise de inmediato conocerla, era un capullito rizado con los ojos más grandes y hermosos que haya visto en mi vida. Ni mi mujer con toda su belleza tuvo unos ojos así de bellos, ella los tenía como mi Andy.

Continuará

_**Gracias por la paciencia, por la espera, por leerme y por escribirme… muchas gracias.**_

_**Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
